A Scene: Hermione
by powerpumpkin
Summary: Hermione is humiliated by her closest friends who think she betrayed them. Things are about to happen that no one expected. Hermione is on the run in chapter 16!
1. Introduction

**A Scene: Hermione**

**By Curius**

This is a coming of age tale about a magical girl; the young Muggleborn witch, Hermione Granger.

I hope my readers will find an entertaining story in here about reserving judgement and forgiveness.

Enjoy.


	2. A Scene with Hermione

**Chapter 1**

**A Scene with Hermione  
**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

This tale begins with a scene. To those observing the scene it would be quite a memorable and topical discourse for some time among the students of Hogwarts. Eventually other news would be talked of as is usually the case, but always whenever something occurred involving any one of those people involved in the scene, it would come up often with undertones of foreboding; mentions of dark forces and a naturally bad disposition. This would usually be followed with agreements, wide-eyes and emphatic nodding. As if it were an indisputable fact. And all of it started the very day this story does.

Hermione's retreating form stopped dead in the middle of the hallway.

"What did you call me?" She surprised to hear herself using this accosted tone to her friends. She turned about slowly, her eyes seeking out her friends who stood down the corridor glaring at her; Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"You heard me," Ginny challenged, her face warped with disgust. Hermione stood in disbelief, her mind unable to process this unkindness from her friend. She was then attacked with fierce reprimands and cruel insults in the middle of the hallway for all to see.

"Filthy whore!" The ears of the gossip mongering passers-by who heard this exchange had somehow managed to gather more people to witness. "Stay away from my brother, and all of us!" Their yells seemed to crescendo; it was then Hermione noticed the spectators and began to feel humiliated. She couldn't pin point exactly which of her friends said what, thought she knew the worst came from Ginny. They all yelled at once, venting their fury on Hermione, voices overlapping each other.

Her head spun. Were people pointing at her? Her throat tickled and burned. What did Lavender just say to Padma? Hermione wanted not to cry. Everything seemed to be going in high speed.

That's when she heard it. A spell, she realised as adrenaline pumped through her body. She saw a flash of light.

"_Protego_."

Her mind snapped back into focus. She heard a squeak and a thud as Ginny was thrown bodily into the wall behind her, slumping to the floor unconscious. A smile tugged on her lips as bat shaped bogeys battered Ginny's face.

Silence filled the entire corridor. Hermione scanned the crowd seeing students from all houses staring at the scene before them. Oh great, thought Hermione, I've actually snapped. She remembered when she punched Malfoy in third year.

It seemed to take a moment for Ron and Harry to realise what happened before they rushed to Ginny's side. She noticed idly that it was Ron who banished the bats while her thoughts consumed her again.

Harry was watching Hermione intently, his wand sort of pointing at her uncertainly. Hermione thought it must be as much surreal to him as it was to her to actually be standing off against each other.

Hermione raised her wand higher. Her eyes amalgamated, her determination steeled. She realised she would duel them if she had to; she _could_ if she had to. She knew that Harry knew as well, though she wasn't sure how she would stand against Harry. In this moment she truly felt hatred toward them. How _dare _they?! They didn't even give her a chance to explain herself before they accused her of the worst.

"She won't wake up." Ron's voice was desperate as he looked to Harry. It disgusted Hermione. These emotions were new to Hermione, she had never felt such revulsion towards her friends. "What did you do?" Ron yelled at her. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned on her heels and walked away. She could not endure his stupidity anymore today.

"Fix this!" Ron shouted. "Don't you walk away, I said fix this! _Petrifi-"_

Hermione flicked her wand over her shoulder, non-verbally bombarding him without breaking her stride. She felt a sick satisfaction when she heard the thud of Ron's body hitting the wall before he joined his sister unconscious on the floor. She knew Harry wasn't foolish enough, he was getting good, but he wasn't there just yet.

**---  
**

Later that week Hermione walked past the Room of Requirement and listened hard for a moment. Dumbledore's Army was training. She felt a pang of sorrow in her heart for a moment before banishing it and walking further on to find another place to practice the new spells she been learning.

She found an empty classroom and cast charms in the corridor outside to warn her if anyone approached.

Moving to a desk Hermione pulled a small leather-bound book out of her satchel and flipped through to the page she had been reading in the library.

_A Small Book of Spells _was very ordinary looking. In fact it looked like it would be quite useless. Hermione had discovered this book on the floor under the entrance to the restricted section of the library a few weeks before. She was quite intrigued to discover the book contained only a few spells of seemingly little importance or practical application.

If it had not been that the book belonged in an advanced spell-work section of the library she herself would have ignored it.

On the inside of the book it was written that the book's real title was _Principles of Wand Craft: Secrets Your Enemy Forgot. _Realising there was more than meets the eye Hermione had sat herself in a relatively empty area of the library and started reading. She was amazed by what she had discovered. The book cotained something of a series of gentle exercises which requiring a wand. After reading a few chapters in the library she borrowed the book and decided to sample the exercises in an unused classroom.

After reading over a paragraph and setting it in her mind Hermione took up a stance on the floor of the classroom. She drew her wand and banished the desks to the sides, clearing a space on the floor. She took a calming breath. The book discussed the standard stances in spell casting and dueling. Hermione had learned that a certain stance should be employed for each category of spell casting. To complement this, for every stance there was a also a correct wand movement.

Wand movements and stances were taught to every student at Hogwarts, but this book went into far more complex explanations and theories. The principles and theories behind each stance and wand movement were discussed. Hogwarts students were not taught these principles. The book was obviously for academics, thought Hermione. She closed her eyes and focused on clearing thoughts from her mind.

For the next few hours Hermione quietly practiced the stances and wand movements, moving through the movements as gracefully as she could. Once she had the individual movements committed to memory she was able to put them together as a set of wand movements and begin to elegantly step and weave her wand through the air in graceful swirls and arches, twisting her body and flicking her wrist. Again she went through the routine. The longer she practiced the more fluid and unintentional the movements became.

Hermione's mind had almost become tranquil. Her thoughts seemed to have disappeared. Her anger was gone. In this moment she had no pain in her heart. In that moment she felt she could forgive her friends. With that thought the tip of her wand glowed blue. She continued to step through the movements. The blue gradually lightened and a small tail of light began to stream from the wand's tip, hanging lightly in the air before fading out.

Figuring she had the wand exercises fully committed to memory she decided to stop for the evening. Looking at the time and seeing that it was almost curfew she hurried back to Gryffindor common room undetected.

When she walked through the entrance she saw Harry, Ron and Ginny talking by the fire. Their conversation ended abruptly and they eyed her with mixtures of suspicion, resentment and hostility. Dismissing her thoughts of forgiveness Hermione glared back and walked up the stairwell to her room.

Whatever, she thought resentfully.

**---**

The fall-out of the Gryffindor friends had become the common discourse throughout all cliques at the school. Everywhere Hermione went she was met with whispering and sometimes scared students.

"Yes, she's a Muggleborn. Held her own against Potter no less!"

"Defeated Harry Potter _and _his _pureblood_ friends in a duel. Serves the blood-traitors right."

"Oh my god, I bet she used dark magic. I always knew she'd snap, it's always the quiet ones."

"Blasted the three of 'em down the hallway."

"Potter stinks."

It hadn't bothered Hermione for a couple of days, though by the end of the week she seriously regretted ever having raised her wand, not for feeling remorse, but because her silence and disinterest in the rumours encouraged students further and the story had spiraled out of control.

Hermione no longer had the reputation of the meek but brilliant bookworm, or the friend of Harry Potter; most now thought of her as a witch of terrifying skill and magic. Mostly because the scene had been vastly exaggerated. She became grateful though that once this had been decided on, the Slytherins quieted.

The following Tuesday Professor McGonagall requested she stay after class. Once all the students had left she closed the door and indicated for Hermione follow her to her office. Walking in Hermione sat in the indicated chair and waited for McGonagall to speak. When she did her voice was soft and compassionate.

"Would you like some tea?" The tea was pouring itself into Hermione's cup before she had time to respond. Hermione sipped it gratefully.

"I have noticed a change in your usual behaviour lately. You're quite subdued in my classes." Here Hermione looked up into McGonagall's eyes.

"I –"

"Some of your teachers have reported your sullen behaviour to me. Does it have anything to do with your confrontation with your friends?" She asked succintly.

"You know?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if there was a memo at the Ministry courtesy of our delightful Defence _Professor._" McGonagall said mockingly.

"Professor?" Hermione asked, shocked and questioning.

"Sorry, you are correct. That is too high a title to confer on whatever that woman is."

"Professor! You're a teacher! _She's _a teacher!" Even though Hermione felt a little scandalised hearing a teacher disrespect a fellow teacher she could not keep the smile out of her voice and a laugh escaped her. McGonagall's eyes were twinkling and Hermione suspected that was her plan all along.

"Do I have detention?" Hermione's felt resigned and a touch irritated as she blamed her former friends for having to be punished.

"No. I find it deplorable that your friends have done this; that Gryffindor students attacked a fellow housemate! Though using magic in the corridors if strictly forbidden, in this case you were defending yourself. Indeed you showed great self-restraint considering the situation. For that I give 20 points to Gryffindor."

If only she knew what I was thinking at the time, thought Hermione wryly. She was greatly relieved however. Not even this fight was worth being expelled from Hogwarts. A cold shiver went down her spine as she imagined her wand being snapped.

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione smiled and took another sip of her tea. It was really quite tasty.

"That's quite alright, Hermione. Would you like to talk about it?" Hermione paused for a moment to think about it and decided, surprisingly, that she did want to talk about it.

"They discovered me in a situation that I couldn't explain without revealing something I know about someone, and I thought it more important to keep that confidence then tell my friends. But they wouldn't accept that and took what they saw at face value. Now they hate me."

"I see."

"Frankly, I don't care anymore. They were supposed to be my friends and they can't respect my decision or me for it. So it mustn't have been a very genuine friendship in the first place, can it?" Even as she said it she knew that she didn't believe that, but it felt better to go with her emotions which had reached a crescendo of anger. Her heart ached strongly. The back of her eyes burned.

"It hurt so much that they didn't believe me, and I begged them they would– I was so angry that they–," A sob escaped her unbidden. "That they –"

She struggled to breathe through her sobs enough to speak properly. Her tears came rapidly and her grief poured out in a torrent. It had to happen eventually, she thought.

"What did you put in the tea?!" She cried. McGonagall was now standing behind her and rubbing her back soothingly as Hermione emptied her grief into McGonagall's handkerchiefs.

Many minutes later Hermione had calmed down. She eventually drew a deep cathartic breath and relaxed. McGonagall showed Hermione to her wash room and a few minutes later was seated back in front of McGonagall's desk.

For the rest of the lunch period they drank tea and ate some food that the house elves delivered. Though Hermione was reluctant to accept the food from them at first she changed her mind when McGonagall offered to give feedback on her Transfiguration essay, not bothering to disguise that it was a bribe.

"Oh, and it was a Draught of Peace. Makes the tea a little sweeter, I find."

--

Please review.


	3. Not So Lonely Then

**Chapter 2**

Hermione was sitting alone in front of a blazing fire in the Gryffindor common room. A book rest in her lap unread. She watched the flames dance and flicker; wishing all the while that she could be so free and unrestrained. She didn't feel like pretending to read anymore and banished the book with a swish and a flick. Turning in the chair to get more comfortable Hermione let her eyes fall closed and imagined herself far away from Hogwarts. She imagined herself soaring over vast emerald forests and smooth pastures, out over the sea to some non-enchanted land where He-Who-Must… Voldemort didn't exist and she didn't need her friends, or miss them.

The sound of someone stumbling through the portrait-hole interrupted her day dream. Neville looked apologetic and hesitant. Hermione tried to muster a smile, but it faltered. Neville made for the staircase to the boys' dormitory but turned at the last moment and came to sit by Hermione.

"Hi Hermione." Neville had surprised and impressed her these last few months with his progress at the Dumbledore's Army meetings. He took to dueling naturally and had been learning almost as fast as her.

"Hello Neville." Hermione sat up in her chair. Neville's body language didn't speak of any bad feelings towards her, but she was still wary. He seemed to be thinking about what to say and she waited for him to speak.

"Erm, I just wanted to ask – Well, what did you do?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione bristled with indignation.

"No, I mean – I don't mean that your at fault. But, well it's just that they're all so upset with you. Whatever happened has to do with something that you ... that they think you did. I've known you for five years; I know you wouldn't have hexed them for no good reason."

"They attacked _me,_ Neville."

"Yes, I know that. I wasn't saying that you started it. Just, I mean, couldn't you tell them the truth so that it could be over? We need you at the DA meetings. I think there's more to what happened then they know."

Neville was more insightful then Hermione had given him credit for.

"What makes you think that I'm not telling them the truth? Did they tell you what happened?"

Neville realised she wasn't angry with him and he happily supplied her with information.

"No, they won't tell anyone what happened. They were too shocked about it. Ron reckons he wasn't trying to hurt you; that he was just scared about Ginny." Hermione heartstrings twitched. "Ginny's been a bit annoying about it though. She's not happy that you layed her out. I can tell it bugs her. Ron listens to her and Harry hardly speaks anymore unless he's teaching during DA meetings. I just know you Hermione, and I know that you wouldn't betray them."

Hermione was deeply touched by Neville's words. She felt her eyes water and subtly wiped them when Neville looked away.

"Thank you, Neville." Hermione felt a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders and didn't feel so alone anymore.

"You still have friends here. Luna; she reckons you were being possessed by a Snotty-Nosed Turtle, or a Pink-Eyed Orange Eater or something like that."

Hermione wasn't quite sure if she was pleased about that. Neville grinned and she laughed. They talked for a few minutes and Neville eventually left the common room after retrieving something from his dorm.

Feeling lighter and happier Hermione got her bag and decided to go to the library. On the second floor she heard people walking up the stairwell from the Entrance Hall and wished she had hidden in the lavatory when Ginny, Ron and Harry rounded the corner.

For a moment everyone seemed to freeze and stare at each other. Ginny was glaring daggers and Ron simply glared. Harry's expression was blank. Hermione steeled her shoulders and walked past. As she walked down the staircase she heard Harry say quietly, "Don't." Within moments she had a shield up behind her.

"Heading to the dungeons then?" Hermione stopped. She knew she should ignore Ron and just keep going. The library doors were barely a minute away. The anger she had been feeling towards them burned at her insides and she suddenly wanted to let it out on them.

"What's it to you?" Ron clearly wasn't expecting that answer because he looked surprised.

"Why did you do it, Hermione?" It was Harry who asked, his voice seemed pained. Rage exploded inside Hermione. She felt like she had been slapped in the face by the unfairness of the question. Not even the benefit of the doubt, she thought angrily.

"Do WHAT?" She screamed, releasing all the breath in her lungs. She pointed her wand at them, they flinched and pulled theirs out. "JUST WHAT DID I _DO_, EXACTLY_?_ YOU CAN'T JUST COME IN AT THE END OF A CONVERSATION AND MAKE ASSUMPTIONS! I WAS YOUR _FRIEND_ AND YOU JUMPED _STRAIGHT _TO THE FIRST CONCLUSION AND DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE! DAMN YOU! DAMN ALL OF YOU!"

Hermione let out a scream of rage which was dwarfed by the loud _BANG_ and blue sparks that erupted from her wand unbidden. The backpacks they wore exploded and shot out in all directions. Ginny and Ron let out a startled yelp. Harry who had been wearing his over his shoulders was yanked off his feet as his jerked backwards. Hermione turned and ran down the staircase and out of the castle.

She didn't have a desitination in mind, just away from them. She soon found herself in front of Hagrid's hut and she knocked. Hermione heard shuffling and a loud dogs bark and the door was thrown open by the half-giant.

"'ermione! Bless me, firs' the other lot and now you."

Hagrid ushered her in out of the snow and Hermione realised too late that she didn't want to be there. She was directed to a tyre-sized stool by the table and sat feeling uncomfortable.

"You didn't get into another fight, did yeh?"

"What? Erm, not really. Not a _fight_."

The knowing look Hagrid gave her made Hermione squirm. From what Hagrid said Harry, Ron and Ginny had just been here.

"I see. You didn't hurt them too badly then?"

"No. I don't think so. It was an accident. I was yelling and it just happened. I didn't even mean to do it. I don't think their bags are going to be very useful anymore though." Hermione didn't meet Hagrid's eyes. Hagrid's dog Fang rested his head in her lap. Hagrid got up to pour some tea into a cup for Hermione.

"Thanks Hagrid." She eyed the tea warily before she took a sip. She didn't think Hagrid would be as crafty as McGonagall. The two had tea together and talked easily for a while. Hermione discreetly vanished his home-made biscuits one by one each time he gestured out his window as he talked about his latest pet project. By the end of the visit Hermione felt better about going there, even though Hagrid promised to make more of the biscuits she seemed to like so much.

"The other lot said they were too full."

Walking across the grass towards the castle Hermione's felt at ease again. It seemed she really did still have friends at Hogwarts.

On the way back to Gryffindor common room that afternoon Hermione came across Luna who told her that McGonagall had sent her to fetch Hermione. A slight irrational fear spiked in Hermione's mind. Swallowing the lump in her throat she thanked Luna. She was mentally berating herself for losing her temper earlier. Of course they'd report on her, she thought, this time _she_ attacked them.

"I hope you feel better soon. I told my dad that you were possessed and he wrote about it in the Quibbler." Luna mistook Hermione's horrified expression for she was encouraged to say more. "I know, exciting, isn't it? He didn't use your real name though. He included the recipe for an anti-venom to help flush the Snotty-Lipped Turtle's poison from your system. I saved you a copy," said Luna dreamily and handed the paper to a stupefied Hermione who took it and shoved it into her pocket quickly.

"Er, thanks Luna." Luna smiled and waved goodbye before drifting back along the corridor. Hermione watched her go out of sight in disbelief. Shaking herself Hermione made her way to McGonagall's office. It was almost dinner time she realised when she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hermione opened the door and the bottom dropped out of her stomach. Dumbledore was there.


	4. The Curious Case of the Vinewood Wand

**Chapter 3 – The Curious Case of the Vinewood and Dragon Hearstring Wand**

Dumbledore was sat in a chintz arm chair looking very cosy by the fireplace in McGonagall's office with a cup of tea in hand. McGonagall herself looked as severe as ever.

"Have a seat, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore indicating the wooden chair Hermione had occupied the previous week. She quickly and quietly did as instructed wondering if she would soon be saying goodbye to Hogwarts. The thought didn't terrify her as much as the thought of watching her wand being snapped. She wondered if they did it with magic or with their bare hands.

_CRACK! _

"No!" Hermione jerked and looked to the sound's origin. For a moment she imagined it was her wand being broken but realised Dumbledore had snapped a cracker in half

"There is no need for alarm, Miss Granger. We were just finishing some afternoon tea. I didn't expect Miss Lovegood to find you so quickly," said Dumbledore. Hermione now noticed the platter of assorted cheeses on McGonagall's desk.

"Oh." Hermione turned to McGonagall with a questioning and slightly hysterical look. If she wasn't about to be expelled for attacking students, she wondered why she had been summoned. But then it occurred to Hermione that Dumbledore may not find expulsions 'alarming'. Hermione dismissed this thought with a mental eye-roll, she was being irrational. When doubt crept back into her mind she resolved to lie if she had to, and run if that failed. She wondered how far she'd get with Dumbledore and McGonagall on her heels; she cringed imagining that painful scene.

"As you know, students wishing to remain at Hogwarts over the holidays must sign their names on the lists posted in their common rooms. Those students who do not wish to remain at Hogwarts must then indicate where they _will_ be going. You did neither. Can we assume that you wish to go _some_where this Christmas, Miss Grainger?" Asked McGonagall, her intonation revealed irritation and amusement.

"Oh," Hermione relaxed, "I plan to go home to my parents."

"You do not intend to join your friends at Grimmauld Place, Miss Granger?" Asked Dumbledore.

"No, I don't." She replied in clipped tones; then softer, "I miss my family."

"That is fine, Hermione. However you have left it very late. You should have informed us of your intentions last week so the necessary arrangements could be made," continued McGonagall. Hermione sunk into her chair disappointed, thinking she'd have to stay at Hogwarts. She had no intention to going to Grimmauld Place as she had once planned. She hoped Dumbledore wasn't about to reveal that as her only option.

"However, it is also too late for you to remain at Hogwarts. Having assumed you would not wish to go to Grimmauld Place, "Hermione didn't miss the look that passed between Dumbledore and McGonagall, "I have made my schedule free to escort you to your home on Saturday."

"Why can't I just take the train?" Hermione could think of no reason she wouldn't be able to catch the train. If it wasn't safe for her then it wouldn't be safe for any student, and Dumbledore would not put her life above the other students; Harry's maybe though that was an extraordinary case.

"There is a reason we ask students to give notice in advance, Miss Granger," McGonagall's voice assertive, "It is too late to organise a ticket for you now, and you won't be able to enter the train or the platforms without it."

"Oh. I'm not putting you out am I?"

"As it happens I also live in Kent, when I'm not at Hogwarts. We will go via the Floo network to my home and I will escort you to your door. I will notify your parents via owl presently."

"Okay. Thank you Professor." Hermione felt very grateful and her affection grew in leaps and bounds for her Head of House.

"There is another matter, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore while waving his wand at the door. There was a brief sound of air being sucked through a small hole. Dumbledore seemed satisfied and continued seriously. "I do not need to impress upon _you_ the importance of safety at this time. There are dark times ahead for this nation, most especially its Muggleborn population."

Hermione listened very carefully to his cautions and instructions to keep herself and her family safe over the holidays.

"Professor McGonagall will be spending the holidays at her house. If you need help she will be your greatest hope, should your wand or wits fail you." He smiled at her. "But you must only call upon her in an emergency."

"You think I will be spied on?" Hermione's blood had run cold.

"It is possible. News of your fall-out with Harry Potter has already travelled very far. At present all news involving Harry is a hot topic for the general population and especially among select groups."

"Death Eaters; you think they might use it to their advantage?"

"Though I don't think it likely, it would be foolish to not suspect it at least." Hermione nodded her agreement and understanding.

"I wouldn't have thought anyone publicly 'against' Harry, not that I'm anti-Harry of course, would be a target." Hermione paused thoughtfully. "But I have been friends with him for a long time; I probably know things that would be helpful to You- Know… Voldemort."

"Correct. Though it is my preference that you join your friends at Grimmauld Place where your safety is guaranteed, I understand your reasons not to. As it was, I could not allow you to return to your home without protection." Hermione pictured a guard made up by members of the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's secret fellowship that fought against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, outside her parent's house. Or perhaps he'd give her some type of mystical weapon.

No, she thought walking along the corridors on her way to have dinner in the Great Hall, all the while grinning as widely as a Cheshire cat, what he gave me was _so _much better! As if to prove her point, she swished her wand sending sparks glittering along the walls. I can't believe I'll be able to use magic at home, she thought excitedly before thinking back to moments earlier in McGonagall's office.

"Hold out your wand please." Hermione did so nervously and Dumbledore performed a complicated set of wand movements and spoke a clear incantation. Light swirled around Hermione's wand before forming an encircling bubble, which slowly faded from sight. Hermione thought it looked like a halo. "Very well, you may go to dinner now." Dumbledore waved his wand at the door which, if she was correct, _sighed._

She didn't remember receiving any foul looks throughout dinner, but it was possible she just hadn't noticed. She also hadn't escaped the consequences for a second time, of using magic earlier that day during her confrontation with her 'friends'.

Hermione declared to Dumbledore and McGonagall that she had not cast a spell; that what happened was quite accidental. Out of curiosity rather than disbelief Dumbledore cast the _Priori Incantatem_ charm on her wand which revealed that she had not, indeed cast an offensive spell. However they were all surprised when a ribbon of blue light erupted from her wand flew about the room for a moment before exploding into a million pieces above Hermione's head with a loud _BANG_.

"Curious," said Dumbledore before handing the wand back and cheerfully announcing that she and her wand had detention on Wednesday night in his office.

By the end of classes the following day Hogwarts was buzzing with news of the second duel between Hermione and the new Gryffindor 'Trio'. It had not been left out either, that Hermione had been the one to come out on top again. This time the rumours left a distinctly different aftertaste.

This time around the whispering would cease when she entered a room and this time her silence and disinterest in the rumours only served to make people afraid. Needless to say she was given a wide berth in the corridors and caught envious looks from a few Slytherins. This was both disconcerting _and_ exhilarating, which was disconcerting.

Harry seemed to take a personal offense to Hermione's detention, according to Neville who happily supplied her with discreet gossip. Hermione remembered that Dumbledore had barely said two words to him since the summer.

Not my problem, she thought.

--

**Please review and tell me what you think. **


	5. I Think This Lines Mostly Filler

**--**

Tuesday had not passed without incident and Hermione was grateful that it was over. Settling into bed, she thought back to the day's events.

Her spirits had been high at first. The knowledge that she would able to use magic at her parent's house during the holidays gave her random bursts of giddyness which often came forth while in the presence of younger students who promptly ran away.

She would finally show her parents what she had learned at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had given her a severe caution not to reveal the news to anyone at all. She understood his meaning and vowed to cast the thought as much from her mind as possible to be sure she wouldn't slip up. Her brain supplied the unsaid, _"or woe betide you."_

It did not quell the bounce in her step though.

Hermione's suspicions about Harry's jealousy had been confirmed very early that morning in the Gryffindor common room when she overheard Harry petulantly telling the disembodied head of Sirius that though Dumbledore wouldn't speak to Harry, he would Hermione.

Hermione realised that she no longer had patience for Harry's woe-is-me attitude and made a show of skipping past Harry, who jumped in fright upon seeing her, and warmly greeted Sirius before leaving through the portrait-hole. Both Harry and Sirius were shocked into silence, though for different reasons.

For the rest of the day Hermione put up with Harry's constant staring. It was unnerving and she was tempted to rudely tell him to stop looking at her at one point during potions. Deciding it would only serve to gain another detention she wisely chose to endure it silently.

By lunch time she had reached the end of her patience; stood up and glared down at him preparing to tell him off. He looked at her wide-eyed. Whatever she was about to say never came out as she was interrupted by Professor McGonagall tapping her on the shoulder. She had come to remind Hermione that she was a prefect and she said sternly, "If you wish to remain one you had better tend the duties you failed to perform last night."

Hermione felt thoroughly chastened and ignored the sniggering of the two youngest Weasleys. Her anger had diminished and she turned on her heel and swept out of the Great Hall. She would patrol the corridors between Gryffindor tower and the second floor that evening.

---

It just so happened that Tuesday was the night for DA meetings and Hermione spent a busy fifteen minutes at the beginning of her shift hurrying students up to the seventh floor corridor before Filch or another teacher came along. It was difficult without the Marauder's Map, an enchanted map of Hogwarts that labelled the current location of its inhabitants, but Hermione had managed to avoid any run-ins.

She spent a couple of quiet hours patrolling the corridors. On the second floor she would cross paths with a handsome Ravenclaw prefect before heading back along the route she had come.

Towards the end of her shift Hermione came across Filch and his cat, Mrs Norris. She was on the third floor and had just finished peaking in the room that once held a three-headed dog named Fluffy. Filch asked if she had anything to report.

"No, it's been a quiet night so far," she lied easily. Filch sneered and muttering under his breath and walked back the way he came. A shiver trembled down her spine as she watched him go.

Hermione made her way up to the seventh floor where the DA meeting was due to finish soon. Along the way she cast the Super-Sensory Charm along each corridor she passed. It wasn't pin-point-accurate when used in this manner but it made up for the lack of the Marauder's Map.

Once she got to the sixth floor Hermione began passing small groups of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students heading back to their common rooms. Some waved and wished her goodnight; others looked curiously at her and some dubiously. Luna reminded her about her father's potion recipe and Hermione's neck was suddenly very warm; she quickly thanked Luna and hurried off.

Hermione wondered what the DA members thought of her now. It had been both her _and _Harry together to recruit them. How did they feel about her not attending the meetings anymore? As she climbed the final flight of stairs she wondered if she should go the meetings regardless, to show that there were things more important than personal issues. She resolved to think more about it later, for now she needed to concentrate.

She could feel two clumps of students drop off her sensors as they moved out of the range of her charm, having safely made it to their common rooms. At the top of the staircase she was met by Harry who was holding on to the Marauder's Map. He was followed by the final group of students; the Gryffindors. Neville smiled at her from behind Harry.

Harry and Hermione locked eyes, there features schooled. Ginny and Ron flanked either side of Harry and both glared at her. Ginny's was very fierce. Hermione wondered if there was a different motivation behind Ginny's glare than taking it up for her brother. Is that all just wounded pride? Anger spiked as she remembered how they treated her that day. Hermione stepped aside and they continued on their way without incident.

Hermione stood at the top of the staircase and watched them go out of sight. She wondered if things would ever go back to the way they were.

Heaving a deep sigh Hermione followed their path down the stairs silently. It was once she reached the bottom of the stairs that she felt it; a pressure ran down her back from the spell. She barely had time to react before she was grabbed and spun around. Whoever it was had already disarmed her.

"It's just us," said Fred or George, it was hard to tell in the dark.

"What are you doing?!" She whispered furiously. Fred, she thought it was, held out her wand and Hermione snatched it out of his hand. They hadn't spoken to her since before the fight and she was wary. A spell at her lips.

"Don't curse us, please," she thought it was George who said it, his voice held humour.

"Give me a good reason," she only said it out of annoyance, her heart was still racing rapidly. "What do you want?"

"We just want to talk," Hermione stopped trying to work out who was speaking. She considered them for a moment and watched as their expressions grew more uncertain.

"Fine, but not here," she said.

"That's sort of why we waited 'til now. We can't exactly talk in the common room." Hermione raised an eyebrow at them.

"Afraid of what your brother wil do?" Hermione wasn't sure if she should be amused or disappointed.

"No. Our sister," they said in unison, looking at each other as if they were thinking as same as Hermione.

"Ah."

"Look we …"

Whatever they were about to say was cut off when Hermione pointed her wand at them and non-verbally cast Silencio. Their mouths formed 'ohs' and their eyes went wide as they grabbed their throats. They pulled out their wands but with another flick of her wrist she was hurriedly pocketing them.

Hermione had never seen the twins look as thunderous or betrayed. She jumped backwards to avoid their lunge and jabbed her wand at them. Hermione watched as they were pulled and twisted roughly back and up as if by invisible ropes which fastened them to the ceiling. With another flick of her wand they were obscured from vision.

Hermione had felt it again; the sensation on her body that was caused by the Super-Sensory Charm warning her of approaching objects. A moment later a figure rounded the corner.

"There you are," the voice was breathless. Hermione froze, filling with dread. This couldn't happen here, not with the twins glued to the ceiling above her. Her blood began to boil as all the events of the previous week played out in her mind. All of it was his fault. He should have known better than to come here tonight.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

--


	6. Well, That Explains A Lot

**Author's Note: Greetings gentle readers. This chapter has the answers to many of your questions, I don't think it's my strongest chapter yet, but I'm satisfied.  
**

**You may have noticed that I haven't made a disclaimer as yet... Now without much to do, our heroine ...  
**

--

**Chapter 5 – Well, That Explains A Lot**

Hermione was extremely uncomfortable as she was walked back to Gryffindor common room; sandwiched between the grim-faced Fred and George. Neither had said a word since she had released them from the spell she cast to hide them from Malfoy.They had each prompty grasped one of her arms and pulled her along. She didn't struggle; adrenalin was still pumping through her body. There were two ways this situation would go.

With every step that brought her closer to the portrait of the Fat Lady the feeling of wanting to throw up intensified. She was in disbelief. Did that _really_ just happen? She thought about what it would mean. She wondered if they had made a new plan.

They reached the portrait and the Fat Lady's 'tut tut' at them for being out after curfew was ignored. Hermione looked at the twins wondering what was about to happen. Both looked like she felt. But while anger was already showing on their faces, it had only just begun to stir in her.

"Can we have our wands back, please?" Hermione couldn't recognise the emotion in Fred's voice.

She silently handed the wands to them. They took them silently, looking relieved and then traded. Standing quietly, they occasionally looked at each other for an answer and then away. Hermione became anxious; she had never seen the twins look so serious. Her heart was pounding. George spoke first in his usual manner.

"Well, that explains a lot." Fred took his cue from George, looked at his brother and with attempted casualness, agreed.

"It does indeed, brother. What were you playing at, Hermione, by getting involved with them?"

Irritation spiked. "What part of that conversation made you think I was _playing_ a game?" She wished the twins would understand. She hadn't realised until that moment how much she had desperately wanted someone to share her crushing secret with. She had tried to tell her friends but circumstances prevented it. She thought of 'that day' in the hallway again, painful emotions swirled in her chest and she pushed the thoughts and feelings away.

"Well, now you can tell –"

"Tell who, my _friends_?" She asked scoffed in disbelief. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Hermione," Fred, it seemed, was going to be doing all the reasoning in this conversation and he sounded frustrated. "It's over now."

Hermione's voice rose hysterically. "How is it over? What difference does it make now? It doesn't change what happened!" Hermione was already thinking of all the hexes she wanted to now use on Malfoy. That _bastard!_

"No, but at least you're _able _to tell them now," said George.

"They didn't want to hear it from me before. What makes you think they will now? I don't think I even want to explain it to them anymore. After everything…" The hurt she was feeling because her friends rejected her surfaced and her eyes grew wet. "They made their beds." She felt a strong resentment towards them. "And so have I."

"Hermione," Fred's was a disappointed, weak reprimand.

"No. Just- just don't."

"Why did you even say you'd do it?" He gave up on trying to appeal to her, now he obviously wanted answers.

"I don't want to talk about it out here; I'm cold." They followed Hermione into the common room. It was thankfully empty. The adrenline had worn off and she was trembling. The twins had pre-empted Hermione by casting various charms in a circle around the fireplace to ensure their privacy before settling into the comfy armchairs. After flicking her wand to rekindle a blaze she took a deep breath and pulled the memories to the surface. "It was the first day back after the Sorting feast. I was patrolling the corridors and found him crying..."

"Malfoy was crying?" George's eyes had lit up like Christmas faeries. Fred elbowed him and told him to shut up. "Oh, sorry."

"Yes. He was using the fireplace in Umbridge's office to speak to his mother. I recognised her from the Minister's box at the World Cup. I was about to say something but then I heard what they were talking about. She was planning on running away. She was saying goodbye." Fred and George looked shocked; both knew just what she would want to run from. She could see them re-evaluating their world view.

"They didn't notice me and I was too curious to leave. I cast a Notice-Me-Not spell and kept listening. He was pleading with her not to run; he was so terrified." Hermione's voice was thick with emotion as she replayed the scene in her mind.

"She was crying too, trying to convince him not to worry about her. They didn't say much for the longest time, just looking at each other and sobbing. I've never seen someone so heartbroken. He wasn't being very quiet about it either, I had to cast a charm to dim the noise.

"I felt guilty watching them, sort of perverse, but I couldn't make myself leave. Draco suddenly lay down on the floor and that's when Narcissa saw me and yelled. _He_ tried to curse me but I disarmed him. That's when we heard Umbridge coming. Obviously Draco didn't have permission to use her fireplace because he was freaking out and I did the first thing that came into my mind."

"You offered to help them," Fred rolled his eyes even as he said it. Hermione nodded.

"It's what Dumbledore would do. I said that Dumbledore would be able to help hide her in a place Voldemort would never find her, Draco too. But there wasn't any more time to talk, the door knob started twisting. I grabbed Draco and cast the Disillusionment charm just in time, as soon as I did Narcissa's head disappeared from the fire. I was sure she nodded at me." Hermione took a deep breath.

"I didn't hear anything from either of them for weeks and just when I started to forget about it he came to speak to me. That was last Tuesday." Here she looked into their eyes meaningfully. They nodded. Tuesday was 'that day.'

"Well, you heard what he said tonight. They only way they'd agree to accept my help were if I used binding magic to ensure secrecy." The twins were shaking their heads as if willing her not to, though they already knew that she had agreed. "_Malfoy,_" she spat disdainfully, all previous sympathy forgotten, "thought I would probably tell Harry and Ron about it; which was smart, because I would have. So we cast the spell to bind me, it wasn't a Blood Oath or anything, I'm not stupid." She paused seeing their looks.

"_And_?"

Hermione sighed.

"He had only been kidding, in his own sick way." Hermione was stalling a little. "He and his mother were genuinely grateful for the help, though he didn't say so, in as many words. He said he wanted to show his thanks, but didn't know how we '_Muggleborns'_," she said, deepening her voice, laced with disgust, "did that. Then it all happened really quickly. He stepped up to me so suddenly and I stumbled back in fright. I fell partially onto the desk. He kind of caught me, or deliberately put his arms on either side of me, I'm not sure. My shirt must have caught on something because the top part was open a little and I didn't realise. He brought his face so close to mine and called me 'clumsy'. That's when they walked in."

By the end of her explanation they had very unpleasant looks on their faces, "That little ferret!"

"Well, anyway. You know what happened after that. The spell prevented me from explaining it to them. But I don't know what made him change his mind, and what does it mean for Narcissa?" Though Hermione now felt as light as air for getting it all off her chest, she was puzzled by this strange turn of events. Malfoy had released her from her contract. For a moment she thought the worst, but dismissed it. His eyes didn't show the symptoms of that curse, she thought.

For the next few minutes she silently listened to the twins' heated discussion about how they would make him pay for what he did, while also making a profit for their new merchadise. Hermione didn't bother to warn them about peddling their trade around Hogwarts, not if it meant Malfoy would suffer. The thoughts that notion delivered to her mind made her shiver. She wondered if Narcissa had tried unsuccessfully to run away. Perhaps Malfoy been _ordered_ to release her from her contract? She couldn't know for sure unless she somehow saw his arm. Something was amiss.

Eventually the twins said goodnight, promising things would get better. As she finished getting ready for bed that night she felt hopeful that things would turn around. She wondered if things would go back to the way they were with her friends, she was doubtful. A part of her would never fully trust her friends again.

Tuesday had _definitely_ not passed without incident and Hermione was grateful that it was _finally _over. Settling into bed, she thought back to the day's events.

--

**Please Review.  
**


	7. You Are Cordially Invited to Detention

**Chapter 6 – You Are Cordially Invited to Detention**

The remnants of her dream slowly faded from mind and memory as Hermione Granger slowly regained awareness the next morning. She listened to her dorm mates getting ready, feeling relaxed and peaceful. For the briefest of moments she wondered if she would now tell Harry, Ron and Ginny about everything that had happened with Draco Malfoy and they might be able to go back to being friends. She was doubtful that things would really be just as they once were. She dismissed those thoughts as she stretched her body.

Her mind drifted back to the events of last night. She kept running through the encounter in her mind, trying to see it from as many angles as she could. Malfoy said they didn't want Dumbledore's protection anymore before he promptly 'released' her. She tried to question him and he had faltered for a moment when she mention his mother.

She wasn't sure what would happen to Narcissa Malfoy, but she was glad to be unbound from their magical contract. Their only terms had been her utter confidence. The spell would've only prevented her from breaking that confidence. It did not have consequences attached to it; it had to be something Malfoy was able to cast after all. Hermione didn't underestimate his ability but she did doubt his capacity to cast a more complex binding spell than the one he did. Hermione was certain something had happened to change his mind, but she wasn't sure if she should invest any more effort trying to find out. She resolved to tell Dumbledore at their detention that evening.

Hearing her dorm mates leave the room she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. A few minutes later Hermione emerged, steam billowing around her, wrapped in a towel and feeling refreshed. Pointing her wand to her feet, in one fluid motion she raised it above her head; her towel now replaced by school robes. Hoisting her shoulder bag Hermione quickly made her way through the common room, twirling her wand through her damp hair as she went.

Entering the Great Hall properly dressed and groomed she hurried over to the Gryffindor table and sat opposite Fred and George who greeted her animatedly. Feeling a little embarrassed, as Harry, Ron and Ginny sat by them, Hermione returned their greetings. She pointedly ignored the disgusted looks Ron and Ginny were giving their brothers.

"Sleep well, Hermione?" George asked. Hermione was loading her plate with food when she answered.

"I actually had a very good sleep. Thanks for asking."

"Lovely to hear, Hermione," Fred put a subtle emphasis on her name. Hermione suspected that they had ulterior motives for their discourse this morning. "And thank you again for clearing up that little misunderstanding we had last night, _Hermione_."

"It was very good of you to fill us in, _Hermione,_" added George.

"Yes, _Hermione, _we appreciated it_._"

"What the hell are you two on about?" Hermione knew this was inevitable, she was just wondering which Weasley would crack up first. It was Ron. Hermione sat quietly, telling herself to mind her temper when the time came that she would be pulled into the approaching argument.

"What happened last night?" Ginny asserted herself over Ron.

"We just had a little chat is all, little sister. Hermione was kind enough to explain what happened last week with Malfoy."

"And just what did _she_ have to say about it that we hadn't already told you?" Ginny's voice was full of loathing when she referred to Hermione.

"_She_ is sitting right here and _her_ name is Hermione_._" Hermione randomly noted that her name had been emphasised quite a lot that morning. Before she could say any more Fred went on, his voice gaining a hard edge.

"She told us about everything that happened before you, Ron and Harry walked in to the room last week."

"And you believed her?" Ron was incredulous.

"We know what we saw," said Harry matter-of-factly. Hermione felt a muscle in her face twitch. Harry hadn't said much to her since their initial confrontation 'that day,' except to once ask her why she'd done it. Until now Hermione thought that maybe he wasn't quite as mad at her as Ron and Ginny.

Her earlier thoughts of a possible reconciliation vanished with those words. Hermione realised that she subconsciously felt that through Harry there was still hope that not all of her best friends had turned against her. That hope was quickly replaced by anger and resentment.

"Oh, you _know_ what you _saw, _do you?" Hermione mocked him and stood as owls began streaming into the hall. "Yes, I forgot, we've already had this conversation. Don't worry about defending me, Fred; Harry here _knows_ what he _saw._" Her every syllable was dripping with sarcasm. Fred and George, now silent, watched her expectantly, as did the entire hall. Part of her wanted to rip into Harry, but the more logical side of her brain, the part she usually always listens to, warned her that it wouldn't be wise. She was interrupted from making a decision by an owl delivering a letter addressed to her in a loopy scrawl. Harry's eyes widened, Hermione knew he recognised the handwriting.

Hermione sat back down and opened the letter. "Who's it from, Hermione?" One of the twins had asked her.

"Dumbledore," she said simply. She enjoyed having something that Harry was desperate for.

"What does _Dumbledore_ want? Inviting you to have lunch with him again?" Fred's voice was genuinely curious. Harry, Ron and Ginny's heads snapped towards him. Hermione had never told the twins about ever having lunch with Dumbledore and guessed they were just rubbing it in to Harry. Hermione's affection for them grew rapidly. It felt very good to have someone on her side.

The anger from moments ago forgotten, Hermione read the letter through twice before handing it to Fred in answer to his question. George, who read it over Fred's shoulder, laughed haughtily and spoke first.

"Well, well, well. You were _almost_ right, brother. But it's _dinner_ he's inviting her to _this time_." Harry, Ron and Ginny's heads snapped back towards Hermione. George went on, "What's he mean by 'spells you were discussing'?" He marked the quotes with his fingers. "If Dumbledore's giving you private lessons we want in."

Hermione thought they were just adding insult to injury now, but it was Harry's injury and spitefully, she decided not to correct them. Dumbledore had said no such thing in his note, only a reminder to bring along her wand and _'the library book you recently borrowed.'_ He really does know everything that happens at Hogwarts, she thought.

Hermione finished her breakfast without incident. Ron and Ginny remained red-faced as Fred and George carried an easy conversation with Hermione, though they said nothing more. Harry had taken up his annoying habit of staring at Hermione again. At least this time Hermione had a good idea about what he was thinking.

--

**Please review if you liked it. **


	8. It Was Written

_**AN: **I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has subscribed to this story. Also thank you to those who have taken the time to review. It helps my mind grapes to overcome writers block._

_I wanted to use this space to answer some questions asked in reviews and also to reveal that **this story will remain completely in the HP verse and not crossover**. For now I'll just reply to those of you who responded to my survey in chapter 7. (If you look you'll notice it's gone.)_

_**Yellow 14: **You make a solid argument. Indeed I have no excuse other than knowing the general direction I wanted this story to head in. My problem was working out how to get there. _

_**Bebeko: **Thanks, you chose HP verse as first preference as did many others. You didn't give any other comment so, later._

_**Pstibbons: **I knew you'd choose Buffy, I like to check out your favourite stories to find something intersting to read. I don't think you'll be dissappointed by my decision not to cross over though.  
_

_**Missevilprincess: **Sigh, sadly noone else wanted Xena/Hercules. When I finish this one I am so writing one though. I just rented a couple of seasons on DVD to enjoy on my summer break, *happy dance*, took me back to when I was 8 and watched every Saturday. *la la li la la la, la la laaa*_

_**CharmedForce: **The most emphatic response I got I think. Probably would have convinced me on your response alone had others chosen differently. Thanks._

_**Surreptitious Faerie: **hehehe, i like how your mind grapes work. I am a big fan of crossing over HP which is why I thought it might be a cool idea. Thanks for reading._

_**Glittersong: **Personally, I completely respect your preference. _

_**Rara4444: **Did you mean the betrayal Austen's characters always deal with?_

_Now on with the story, something like 5 months later. Sorry for my slackness.  
_

---

Hermione sat across from Dumbledore in a comfortable armchair and quietly sipped her tea, her mind racing with everything she had just learned. Dumbledore sat serenely in his chair calmly drinking his tea. How could he act so callous after dropping that bombshell, thought Hermione.

Every other moment Hermione would think of a question, look up into Dumbledore's eyes, who would pause in drinking his tea ready to answer. She would then decide it had been a silly question anyway, and look back at her tea cup. Her cup was almost empty and she was afraid to finish it lest Dumbledore dismiss her before she could ask more questions.

The trouble was she could not think of nothing to say and so decided, for the tenth time, to review the course of their evening's discussion.

Hermione had arrived promptly at Dumbledore's office fifteen minutes prior to her scheduled 'detention'. It was here she encountered an obstacle; she didn't know the password. Remembering Harry commenting on Dumbledore's love of sweets she began reciting every candy that came to mind.

With four minutes to go she was anxious, shifting her weight from foot to foot, and wondered if she should fetch McGonagall to help. Making up her mind to do so she turned and in her haste collided with someone, both tumbling to the hard stone floors.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Hermione asked, moving her bushy hair out of her eyes to see Luna reaching for a pair of giant blue spectacles with swirling colours were lenses should have been.

"Something chasing you?" Luna asked humorously. Feeling the tension leave her, Hermione giggled and both girls helped each other up.

"No," she laughed. "I don't know the password for Dumbledore's office and I have a detention with him in a few minutes. Do you know it?" She tried her luck.

"Oh, no. Sorry. Perhaps, if you weren't fighting with Harry he'd be able to tell you." Luna's voice held nothing but an innocent inflection and her features were schooled in no evil manner as to indicate any resentment at all. Although Hermione found it a little impertinent, she was sensible to it's justifiability but still avoided saying anything beyond "yes, well" coolly.

"Big girls' blouses."

"What?" Hermione asked, a bit stunned. She wondered about being surprised by such a random comment coming from Luna but for the sake of being amiable refrained from saying, "What the hell does that mean?"

"I thought it might be the password." Luna seemed genuinely disappointed. "Oh, but here he comes now." Hermione whirled around quickly, for the briefest of moments thinking she meant Harry, but saw Dumbledore strolling up the corridor. "Good evening, Headmaster," said Luna as he arrived.

"Hello, Miss Lovegood," replied he, "Good day?"

"Tolerable."

"Excellent."

"Well I better be going. See you later, Hermione." Hermione was puzzled by the brief exchange. Is that how they always addressed each other?

"Yes, see you later Luna." Hermione said, dazedly. Luna left, humming a dainty.

"I see you are right on time, Hermione." He held a magical pocket watch Hermione had heard described by Harry once. Hermione wanted to correct Dumbledore but with a mental pout stayed quiet and smiled in reply.

"Lollipop," the headmaster intoned to the gargoyle unaware of the effect the innocent word was having on the witch. Hermione ground her teeth together angry and appalled for omitting that particular candy. She followed Dumbledore up to his office.

It was there in his office that Dumbledore revealed to Hermione what he knew of the experiences of witches and wizards who had dabbled in the magic the book taught.

"I had always intended to have that book placed in the restricted section of the library." Dumbledore's voice was solemn, he seemed very put out. Moments passed almost into a full minute as Dumbledore's eyes seemed to darken as his stare was fixed on the book now placed on his desk.

"Sir?" Hermione asked, uncertainly, beginning to squirm. "Is it dangerous?"

Dumbledore seemed to become aware of his surroundings again. "Pardon me? Dangerous? Yes, it is very dangerous." Hermione insides knotted together in worry. Hermione didn't want to believe it was dangerous at all, but here was Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard alive, her Headmaster, telling her it was. A silent war raged inside her, part of her didn't want to stop learning from the book, the other part wanted to obey authority.

"The effects of the book are unknown." Hermione's mind stilled. "If it has been studied the results have never been published publicly. Every person who has owned that book has either disappeared or died prematurely from causes that could not be determined."

Fear spiked in her mind threatening to consume her. She mentally rolled her eyes. Be rational, she told herself. She rolled her shoulders to try and relieve tension.

"Be honest with me, Hermione. Have you used any magic taught in this book?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Then you must not stop until you have learned everything it has to teach," said Dumbledore as if he had just solved a riddle.

"Keep learning? But -,"

"What is known for sure is that whoever owned that book and didn't complete its lessons physically combusted in very painful spectacles. What is not know is what happened to the people who accomplished every lesson taught."

"I thought you said they died or disappeared without a trace?"

"That book has only been previously owned by three people. Adle Willoughby disappeared without a trace in 1904, Elizabeth DeBourgh exploded while being fitted for a new dress robe in 1937, and John Fitzwilliam exploded at his Hogwarts graduation ceremony the following year. Out of all three cases Adle Willoughby was the only person to have made it all the way through the book successfully. It was midday in July that he simply vanished with a loud bang. I only wish I had remembered to put that book in the restricted section after that experience. In my experience that book has a way of making you forget about it's existance until it chooses another pupil to learn its secrets."

Dumbledore's tone was grave and Hermione cursed herself for ever feeling like she had to prove herself. Why, oh, why did I have to find that book, she asked herself distressed. When Dumbledore continued his tone remained solemn.

"Miss Granger, one thing is certain. If you wish to avoid a most painful death do not stop reading that book. Indeed, I must strongly insist that you put every effort into learning that book by heart if you must. Practice every exercise until you can perform them effortlessly! I cannot stress it enough."

"Yes sir."

"Good! Now, have another cup of tea."

And it was here at this point in the story Hermione fell silent infront of her headmaster's desk while drinking tea. Every other moment she would think of something to ask, desperatly searching for some way to get around her dilemma. But when she would meet his eyes she would realise she already had her answer.

"So I have to read, and learn, and perfect in order to live."

"That is correct."

"What if I vanished into nothing?" Hermione saw in Dumbledore's eyes a look that said it was not an option. She was suddenly very angry. "So I could die. That's what you're not saying. I could just, what, be no more? No more me? No! You should have put that book away! You should have destroyed it! Why didn't you..." She didn't remember getting to her feet, nor pulling out her wand.

"Miss Granger." Hermione ignored his tone.

"No!"

Hermione ranted and raved at Dumbledore refusing to submit to more painful emotions than anger. Her wand tip glowed bright blue and trailed a light behind her as she paced. She would keep blaming him. If she could do that she wouldn't... crumble.

"Hermione!" His voice rang out powerfully, the personification of authority and everything Hermione once trusted before Umbridge came to Hogwarts and showed her authority can not always be trusted.

"NOO!" She screamed back at him.

_BANG!_

A bright blue sparked ignited at the tip of Hermione's wand and in less than a second lacerated outwards in a circle unsettling nothing at all but Dumbledore's nerves.

Her anger drained, she looked at Dumbledore wide-eyed and pleadingly before collapsing into her seat trying to fight off tears.

Dumbledore spoke softly but firmly. "Hermione. All is not lost. There is still hope."

"How?"

"The book was written."

Hermione didn't understand what he meant. Anger, sorrow and pity fogged her head and she couldn't make sense of what he said. He said it like it was the most important thing.

The door to Dumbledore's office burst open with a flash. Fawkes screeched and disappeared with a burst of flames as a large chunk crashed into her pedestal. McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick rushed into the room.

"Albus? What's happening? We heard a bang?" It was McGonagall.

"All is well. A bit of accidental magic." Replied the headmaster. McGonagall seemed disbelieving of his response, her eyes alighting on Hermione and her mouth forming and 'oh' like it all made sense now. Snape, as he surveryed the room, seemed to be trying to mask his curiosity by appearing indignant that it was a false alarm. His eyes constantly flicking between searching out a hidden attacker and looking at Hermione. Hermione felt she must have made quite the picture as she wiped away a tear.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore began, but Hermione interrupted him.

"Professor, could I return to my dorm now?" Hermione felt exhausted. She also needed to think. What a year this is turning out to be, she thought gloomily.

"Certainly, Minerva would you?"

"Of course, come along Hermione. I'll walk with you." Hermione quietly followed, not looking back.

About half way to the Gryffindor common room Hermione had a sort of epiphany and stopped in the middle of the corridor.

"Of course," she whispered, and she laughed with all her heart. The glum that threatened to encompass her was immediately banished and new, lighter, emotions burned in her chest.

"Miss Granger, are you ill?" McGonagall sounded concerned by the hysterical cackling, but Hermione was too elated to care.

"Of course! The book was written!"

---


	9. I Heart Hermione

The students of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry weren't quite sure what to make of her. There was talk that she was actually losing her mind. It was being discussed one day amongst a group of Hufflepuff's who didn't realise the object of their discourse was within hearing distance.

"Do you think she's actually losing her mind?" Asked a very small boy with flowing long sandy hair. He sounded like a girl so Hermione thought he must be a first year.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Darcy."

"What?! It's not as ridiculous as Fanny's theory! I mean, she pulls her wand out on anyone these days. It's like she thinks she's being stalked. Or something," Darcy finished lamely, looking left and right.

"Maybe she is," said a boy who hadn't spoken until then. On seeing everyone's disbelieving looks he hurried to explain, "well just think about it. Strange things have happened here. I mean, who's to say someone or some_thing_ isn't following her around. Maybe they even caused the fight between them in the first place. Cursed them or something, I heard there's spells that can control people." As he spoke he seemed to convince himself of his own words. And each sentence became more ominous and cautious, as if the _thing_ might jump out at them at any moment. His friends seemed to get caught up as well. "Actually," he continued more confidently, "isn't this the very spot the Heir of Slytherin released the beast and got that boy?"

"Finch-Fletchy." Someone whispered as if his ghost might be hanging around. Hermione rolled her eyes, if they knew he was petrified they should know he survived.

The bell rang startling them all into action. One girl screamed and tripped over as she ran, another young boy helped her up and pulled her along desperately, as if persued.

The girl in question emerged from around another corner and stood where they had been. She glared in their general-assumed direction before discreetly looking left, right and up before slowly walking backwards into a shadow. "Ouch." Hitting the wall, she rubbed the back of her head, and felt around behind her. Upon finding the hole behind the tapestry she finished walking backwards out of sight.

---

Some paid great interest and took particular pains to know every detail they could of the latest developments in Hermione's life since the infamous fight with the Trio. There were also those who feigned interest only when their friends decided it was topical, outwardly appearing just as intrigued but quietly frustrated that their discourse revolved around her again. Those people spent the duration of that time, which sometimes lasted days, cursing her name. Some would even flatly refuse to give their opinion during staff meetings and stomp back to their offices.

During that time she often found dolls made of straw, pierced with needles, in odd places. The first time she discovered one, it was behind the toilet seat in the lavatory stall she was about to use. When this occurred a second time she became suspicious that someone was trying to curse her. Upon testing the doll, she detected the hex it held rather lacked substance, or subtlety really. On the third occasion she dared not finish her business, suddenly terrified that whoever was trying to curse her knew how regular she was and might be listening.

It wasn't until 20 minutes after the fifth occurrence when Pansy Parkinson ran screaming from the lavatory with a life-sized straw doll chasing her carrying a giant needle that the mystery was solved. She had watched the scene from behind a suit of armour, and cackled. A young student standing in front of the suit of armour screamed in fright, dropping everything and ran frantically in the same direction as Pansy. That should deter the next person with big ideas about me, she thought smugly, mentally patting herself on the back.

Reflecting on the discovery of her would-be attacher, she skipped lunch in order to bathe.

---

**I Heart Hermione  
**

_|Friday, December 20 6.20PM|_

_Pansy got pwnd!_

_Look's like Pansy was the one to get it in the end, in the end! Did any1 else C her tearing down the halls like a bat out of hell?? Hermione is SO SO SO amazing! With a capital STAR_

_Like, gfkhl!ajhasfj!!!!_

_i'm so exited I can't even be bothered spelling properly rite now! Hermione so deserves a medal or something! Oh, Tabbycat's coming and i haven't finished my Transfig. essay yet. Some1 reply quick, i'm dying to know more! did NE1 else see???_

_And on a side, but related note-- just in case it comes to a vote, I vote NO on letting Bulstrode back into the group. Not after she supplied Parkinson with ammo against poor dear Mione! I'm outraged she's even still on the member's list!_

_FrizzyPermsMakeMeHot, as forum admin, explain why you haven't blocked her yet?!! Her actions completely violated the 4th and 129th policy on expected behaviour, non-discrimination, and unwarranted physical contact! _

_And happy holidays!_

_|Quilled by LadyCrookshanks1|_

_|Leave a comment|_

---

Hermione was glad when the day was over. It had been the last one before most of the school would empty for Christmas break. McGonagall would pick her up in the morning and they would set off together for Kent. Hermione was fiercely homesick. Her mother always knew how to make her feel better, and she was in desperate need of motherly snuggles.

She was also glad to have a reprieve from having to be constantly vigilant. People had been following her around all week, and one of them had cut a lock of her hair! She had been so close to catching them but couldn't unlatch the toilet door fast enough.

She decided to reign in her vigilant behaviour after McGonagall pulled her into her office between classes to give her a stern talking-to about threatening students. McGonagall had apparently had to deal with a steady stream of petrified first years crying in her office all morning.

"How am I ever to grade these essays without peace and quiet?"

Hermione thought it was a low blow, especially when she had genuine cause for concern. She then thought of Pansy and realised she was exaggerating. But she decided some things were more important and solemnly promised to relax.

With a lack of subtlety she scanned McGonagall's desk for a sign of her own essay. "Well, see that you do! Now off with you, and be ready by nine sharp in the Entrance Hall tomorrow morning. You need not bring your bags down, the- they will be brought down."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at McGonagall's attempt at recovery. Honestly, she wasn't that zealous about house-elf rights was she, she wondered. She had accepted that she couldn't change their situation over night by enlightening the masses, even with the added allure Harry brought by attending the S.P.E.W. meetings. Thinking of the support Harry gave her back then when no one else would, even if it was just out of friendship, endeared him to her. Shocked by these old feelings arising she mutely gave her assurances again to McGonagall who must have taken Hermione's look of shock for shame and nodded approvingly.

Hermione left McGongall's office giving a cursory glance over the extremely well organised desk, her eyes scanning quickly for her final essay. McGonagall chuckled to herself quietly at the sight, before tightening her up-do and getting back to work.

---

Later that evening after having practiced a new set of wand exercises taught in _Principles of Wand Craft: Secrets Your Enemy Forgot, _Hermione retired to the comfy chair in front of the fireplace to read one of the books she had borrowed to research all she could about her new book and those that had it before her.

What she found was not comforting but not unsettling. It was an interesting passage in a biography written about one of Adle Willoughby's neices that stuck out to Hermione. A possible reference to _Principles of Wand Craft,_ she thought. It might be nothing for all she knew, but it could be everything. She summoned her satchel to copy down the passage for easier reference later, reading aloud though quietly to herself as she wrote.

"_Old uncle Adie was dearest to Wilhelmina. So it came as a surprise to her family that she never properly mourned his passing in the usual way of upright, respectable people. She always held a fools hope, anyone would say, when asked why it was. And so, she would say, with an amiable and unaffected countenance, he is not really gone, for he said he would not die until I was happily resolved in the marriage state. But you are now married, had said I in response. Indeed, and most happily so, was her reply each time. The displeasure this pronouncement brought on the faces of her family was all the justification I needed by way of acknowledgment to know, they had argued this point to her more than once, before I. She insisted he had been at her wedding, still carrying that dreadful old book in his jacket pocket, said she."_

Hermione burned with renewed energy to continue her research. She didn't need any further confirmation that the book referred to by Wilhelmina in this biography was of _Principles of Wand Craft: Secrets Your Enemy Forgot. _Hermione deflated slightly, disappointed. Would she, too, need to practice these exercises for the rest of her life or risk combustion? Would she need to carry the book with her always? If that was the case then Adle would have died for the book to be in her hands. But Hermione didn't know for sure if Adle was dead. He could still be living without the need of keeping the book. The book was written, which means the author was alive to write it. But to publish such a book is madness, she thought angrily, putting the lives of so many students at risk.

Hermione re-read the passage she copied. Unless, she thought with wonder and uncertainty, the rewards of mastering the magic taught in the book are something worth the risk. Hermione sat feeling surprised at her sudden revalation, but she couldn't be sure of anything at this point. She needs to either find Wilhelmina Elliot, if she's alive, or further references.

Hermione sat back down in front of the fire, having been moving from chair to chair while in thought. She looked across at the seemingly harmless book and wondered with disgust how such a thing ever came to Hogwarts.

Then she stood suddenly, and moved to another couch. Those exercises were certainly energising her. Recently she always came back from doing them feeling wide awake and pumped. A cold chill seized around her heart. She suddenly became very scared that the energy was building up in preparation to explode. After indulging those thoughts for a moment she physically shook herself and sighed, remembering that the exercises were the only thing keeping her alive. And thinking about it like that certainly didn't make her feel better.

At that moment Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George came in through the portrait hole laughing about something. Their hair and clothes were caked in snow, obviously having been in a snow fight. Hermione didn't want old memories to surface.

The wide smiles they wore fell at the sight of Hermione, though Fred and George's fell for a decidedly different reason than the other three. The twins shared a pointed look with each other. Hermione turned back to the fire and didn't see what may have followed. Harry and Ron made their way up to their dorms. In her periphery Hermione could see they both looked at her. Hermione knew Ginny hadn't gone upstairs yet. After a moment she heard the redhead snap, "Fine!" and stomp up the stairs.

Fred and George were already seating themselves on either side of Hermione as Ginny reached the first step. Hermione looked up at them both, as they were taller than her. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. They put their arms around her and sat watching the fire quietly. Hermione leaned her head against Fred's shoulder. Amazed at how wonderful it made her feel. How she felt nestled between the two contrasted so much with the cold isolation and resentful anger she had been feeling the last couple of weeks. She remembered earlier in the day when she thought of the comfort and safety of her mothers arms and her heart tickled and burned as she felt the unconditional love Fred and George held for her. She let the tears and agony surge up from the bottom of her heart and cried for a long time. She had held hope her friends would see reason and apologise for their treatment of her. She wailed, burying her head into Fred's side, as she began to let go of her past friendship with Harry and Ron; wailed as she remembered the joy, care, and loyalty they once held for each other. All of which was melting away, such a loss was unbearable to conceive, she thought they would be forever together. She wailed and she sobbed, struggling to breath.

She also cried in joy as she truly realised she hasn't lost it all, she reached out and held a hand from both twins. Eventually, her sobs quietened and her ragged breaths slowed and she passed into sleep.

---

She woke the next morning to find she was back in her own bed. She wondered what trick the twins knew to accomplish that feat, knowing how powerful the magic on the staircase was for keeping men out. She felt a lot lighter, her spirits higher than they'd been in a very long time. She got out of bed and took care of essentials, and got ready to leave. Once her trunk was packed she shouldered her satchel and made for the door, wondering for the first time that morning where the other girls had gone. All the students would be leaving that morning, so they must have got up very early.

Making her way through the common room, seeing no sign of red hair, she ignored everyone else, they all seemed engrossed in their circle conversations anyway. Bouncing down the last flight of stairs to the Entrance Hall Hermione spotted McGonagall speaking urgently to Hagrid. Making eye contact McGonagall hurried forward to greet Hermione. Her face as stern as ever and, if Hermione wasn't in such a good mood, she would have thought solemn.

"Come, Hermione. We must get you home immediately." Hermione felt McGonagall was being a bit dramatic, after all Dumbledore didn't really expect she was a priority for Voldemort right now. They pushed their way through the crowd gathered waiting to get carriages to Hogsmeade Station.

McGongall commandeered the next available carriage, a pretty Hufflepuff who looked younger than Hermione gave it up a bit more enthusiastically than Hermione thought necessary when she saw them. Hermione thought it odd that the girl hurriedly pulled a roll of parchment and qill out from her sleeves and began to hastily write something and alternate between watching their carriage leave.

The carriage was half way to the station when Hermione started to say something but was interrupted by McGonagall who also started to speak. Hermione searched her face and found no trace of the usual friendly nature in the professor's features at all, as was usual when they were alone. McGonagall sat in an extremely tense attitude for the duration of the ride. Hermione began to suspect something was not quite right. She thought back over the morning trying to place what was off.

The whispers. The huddled group conversations. The snippets of which she caught made no mention of her at all, as she thought they would. But she had heard Harry's name mentioned a lot, as well as the Weasleys. McGonagall answered her unasked question.

"Author Weasley was attacked last night by a very large serpent. The Weasley children and Harry journeyed to Grimmauld Place last night."

Hermione did not even feel a twinge of hurt at not being included, her heart was preoccupied with worry for Mr Weasley whom she was dearly fond of. Hermione could think of only one snake big and poisonous, that was the one Harry described from his dreams and from the night he was taken to the Riddle house; Nagini. But for Harry to be taken and not just the Weasley's, as one would expect when it's a matter of urgency, he must have had a vision again. Hermione was very grateful that perhaps Harry's vision helped spare Mr Weasley's life, but also axasperated that he hadn't sought any help about the ability. Such a connection to Voldemort could only be dangerous to the less experienced wizard!


	10. Moving On

Hermione sat resting in the window seat of her family's parlour room. Snow fell gently outside and she tried to make out objects in the distance. Every now and then she thought she saw an ominous shadow move across the roof tops or the crack of a disapparation.

She had been home for three days and had enjoyed the quiet and solitude. Her parents were empathetic to her solemn moods but would not let her waste all day brooding. Both parents couldn't take time off work until the end of the week, and as it was now only Tuesday Hermione was left to her own devices.

Her mother, Jane, had not warned her to venture outdoors as she usually would, having been appraised of the potential security risk. However the Grangers weren't going to let that spoil their holiday season. So they planned to go away somewhere special for the last week of holidays together. It was going to be a bit of a mystery holiday.

Hermione sighed and moved to the kitchen, needing a break from her thoughts. A glass of hot chocolate would distract her temporarily. Hermione prepared her cocoa while waiting for the kettle to boil when she heard a click of a door unlatching upstairs. She spun facing the door and drew her wand, her heart pounding, bracing herself against the counter. She listened carefully. After a moment when no sound reached her ears she relaxed, remembering she hadn't closed her door properly when she came down, the wind might have nudged it closed. Besides McGonagall had put in place magical security wards to disallow Harm from entering the house. It was a most intriguing spell, and old as well, to ward against Harm as if it were a kind of sentient being.

Returning to the parlour she drank her cocoa and recalled being delivered home. McGonagall had been invited in for a warm drink by her parents. Their discourse took a serious turn from Hermione's academic achievements to the matter of security. It didn't take very long for Michael and Jane Granger to grasp the severity.

"A very recent attack has occurred on a muggle and muggle-born sympathiser that has prompted the Headmaster to charge me with the responsibility of warding your property against infiltration," McGonagall explained that night.

"Therefore I have prepared some things to give you peace of mind and allow you to enjoy your holiday as much as can be."

Over an hour later McGonagall bid the Grangers farewell and a happy Christmas before disapparating into the night.

It was almost lunch time when Hermione set her quill down, finishing the last of her homework. Blowing on the parchment Hermione read over her essay one more time before banishing it to her room. Looking outside Hermione could see the weather was improving, perhaps she would go for a walk into town later to search for her parent's presents.

But before that, with Dumbledore's voice floating through her mind, Hermione stood calmly in the center of the parlour and began to gracefully step and weave her arms through the movements of the exercises. This current exercise was the first exercise the book taught. It had a lot more movements and was more physically demanding than the following two. In fact the second exercise required the bare minimum of movements, claiming more of a mental exercise.

Hermione moved sequentially through to the third. Her eyes always closed, her wand hand poised. She could feel a strong current of energy spiraling from her abdomen to her head. She had felt it faintly before, but now it felt almost tangible. A second energy current, which felt much like a circular band, expanded and contracted around her waist. She could feel it, warm, soft and gentle as it pushed against her skin. If her eyes weren't closed she would believe there to be something there. before expanded out before tightening again.

A few minutes later Hermione moved onto the second exercise, this required more wand movements and less body movement. Hermione felt like her feet weren't even touching the ground but she dared not open her eyes lest she break the spell, so to say.

The telephone rang just seconds before she was about to practice the third exercise and with a disappointed pout she opened her eyes to a startling sight. Every piece of furniture in the room including it's contents were levitating at least three feet off the floor. Hermione wasn't sure what to think but the ring of the telephone moved her into action.

She made out of the parlour into the foyer and almost stumbled over herself. The furniture in this room was in the same condition, including the telephone. She wondered if everything in the house was floating and then thought of something before rushing to the window. Thankfully everything outside remained under the effects of gravity. The ring of the telephone brought Hermione back to her present predicament. Right now she needed the phone the come back down, and behold before she could even pull out her wand the phone and the table it resided on landed gently on the floor.

Hermione shook her head of confusing thoughts and answered the phone, panting. "Hello."

"Hermione dear, it's your mum."

"Hi mum," she squeaked, glancing around at the levitating furniture. Her eye bulged as her pet Crookshanks floated past the door.

"Is everything okay, you sound stressed?"

"Oh no I'm fine, I was just doing some exercise."

"I see, very good dear. I just wanted to let you know your father will be home early today, his afternoon appointments canceled."

"Oh really. Okay. When will be here?"

"Should be any time now dear." Of course, thought Hermione, hearing her dad's car pull into the drive.

"He plans to cook tonight," said Jane a little strained. "Help him out, won't you?" Hermione had to laugh despite the situation, her father was a terrible cook but you couldn't tell him that. He thought watching Master Chef on the telly was all the lessons he needed.

"Okay mum, here he is now." Hermione could here the key turning the lock and desperately she did the only thing she could think of. All the furniture should come back down, she thought. She almost choked in relief when they all did just that. Michael was already in the house, thankfully not paying attention to the furniture that gently touched down all around him as he was reading the post. "Here dad, it's mum for you."

"Ah, thank you darling." He kissed Hermione's forehead before speaking into the phone.

Hermione walked back into the parlour and dropped down onto the sofa, needing to relax. She reached out for the book and wondered not for the first time just what the hell she had gotten herself into. She threw the book onto the coffee table and draped her arm over her eyes.

It did not escape Hermione's notice that she hadn't used her wand earlier.

****

That night, much after dinner, Hermione's parents bid her good night in the parlour. The girl in question was curled up reading a book in front of the fire. She listened as her parent's bedroom door closed and then put aside the book before taking her place on the floor. Getting into position Hermione wondered what surprises might be in store for her this time. Raising her wand, the tip glowed bright blue immediately, Hermione began the third exercise.

Hermione had done as Dumbledore requested and learned all of the book's instructions by heart. Less then an hour later as Hermione shut off the light to the parlour on her way to bed, she idly noted some of the furniture in different arrangements. Huh, she thought, did I not notice it today or is it some kind of phenomena again?

In bed Hermione thought over the her time at home. Earlier in the week she had received a correspondence from McGonagall to assure her of Mr Weasley's health. Not much else was said and Hermione had no interest. She was glad Mr Weasley was alright, he had always been so kind to her. She was curious about Fred and George but other than that she found herself disinterested in the rest.

Being home and away from the castle gave her perspective, something she struggled to achieve while in amongst the constant gossip and student life. Hermione thought of her lost friendship with her friends but this time could not conjure up any feeling on the subject, no sorrow or joy. Of this she was pleased. At one stage it was very painful to comprehend the loss of what had been a special friendship. But she felt she had been through the worst of it, and it had to get better now. She felt better about it, more confident and self-assured.

She had to remind herself of this new attitude in the events that followed directly. When the Death Eaters ripped down the wards around her house and forced their way inside. When their spells rocked the houses' foundations and tore apart furniture and shattered walls. While she raced to her parent's room and tried to gather their unmoving bodies from their beds. When she screamed for them to wake up with tears blinding her vision. When she was knocked to the floor by someone's boot, and when she opened her eyes to find herself sprawled in the backyard, in the freezing snow, somehow instead of on the carpeted floor of her parent's room.

Hermione struggled to stand in the freezing wet snow. Purple, red and green lights illuminated every window of her house. "Mum! Dad!" She screamed and made for the house. Suddenly the roof exploded and she was sent arse over tit back into the cold wet snow. A green skull with a snake coming out of its mouth hung in the air above her.

Forcing herself back up she ran inside calling out to her parents. Inside she found her way blocked by Lucius Malfoy who looked at her suspiciously, before her seemed to come to his senses then blew her a kiss before throwing down his wand and disapparating. With a start Hermione realised it was in fact her wand he threw down. Oh no, she thought.

Hermione could hear the sound of the Auror's apparating onto the lawn even as she ran to her parents bed and looked at two lifeless bodies. She knew she could not explain her way out of this situation. Her wand destroyed her house, her wand with a spell on it to jam the Trace. The evidence was against her. Her body trembled. She had to run.

She could hear the Auror's yelling as they ran upstairs. Quickly Hermione stuffed her hand into her night shirt to put on the ring McGonagall had made her as a Portkey.

"Freeze!" An Auror barked. "Expelliarmus!"

Hermione felt her hand wrenched aside by the spell and her necklace holding the ring flew into the Auror's hand. More Aurors filled the room, the last being Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley looked upon Hermione's parents and upon herself.

"Oh Hermione. What have you done?"


	11. With a Bang, Life Changes

Usually Hermione would wake up by now. The situation was too surreal. She couldn't wrap her head around the reality. She could see her parents fine enough. There was her mother and there was her father. Their skin showed no discolouration. Neither of them had their eyes open, something she was incomprehensibly thankful for. She didn't want to look into them. This way they could be asleep.

She sat slowly on the edge of the mattress. She couldn't really think of anything, which made the simple thoughts she did have stand out. She knew they were dead, but she didn't feel hysterical.

Dead. She bounced the word around her head.

She heard the floorboard creak as someone, Kingsley she presumed, moved closer. "What happened here?" Even through the haze she realised Kingsley had acknowledged her as if they knew each other. Oops.

She didn't meet his eyes, "Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy." She faltered with no other information to give. "I was asleep. Malfoy had my wand, he threw it downstairs."

"Is this your wand?" She looked this time. Another Auror, a scruffy-haired man asked, his eyes suspicious. He held it between thumb and forefinger. Hermione nodded. The man then pulled Kingsley out of the room leaving a younger man to watch Hermione.

The two had a muffled conversation, heated and rushed.

"_Prior incantato_."

With the casting of the spell something ticked over inside Hermione and tears poured silently from her eyes. She waited quietly, her heart pounding against her ribs. She couldn't see what crimes her wand was betraying.

She fought the urge to run, she wouldn't get far without her wand. A blue glow illuminated the doorway at the same time a loud _bang _sounded and she heard shocked gasps and a clattering as she assumed her wand had been dropped. She was sure that sound would seal her fate.

"The Minister will want to see this," She heard the Auror say ominously, before footsteps pounded down the stairs which gave way with a loud crash. The Auror's scream was cut off with a thud.

"Burley!" Someone shouted. "_Mobili corpus." _She heard.

Kingsley stepped back into the bedroom, his wand in hand. "Miss Granger, you need to come with us. The house isn't stable, we'll wait outside."

Hermione didn't want to leave her parents. It must have shown on her face as Kingsley went on, "Banks here will take care of your parents. Come with me."

Hermione, her hands had started trembling at some point, went to join Kingsley who apparated them to the backyard. She wasn't sure how long they had alone. "Kingsley, I didn't do it. I-" She was cut off when he covered her mouth with his hand. He cast some charms in a circle around them and suddenly Hermione felt warm, the snow covering her bare feet felt oddly comfortable and not cold at all.

"I believe you, Hermione. Dumbledore warned us all of this possibility. But my hands are tied. Burely discovered the wand first. It would have been suspicious had I tried to stop him from performing the charm."

Hermione knew which charm he meant, the Prior Incantato, a spell to reveal the last spell performed. Hermione squirmed with worry. "It didn't work properly though. When he performed the charm, I'm not certain, but I think your wand rejected it. The blue sparks and the bang. Do you know what that was about?"

Hermione wouldn't meet his eyes. It must have been all the confirmation Kingsley needed. He sighed. "What have you got yourself into?" The question sounded rhetorical but Hermione felt compelled to answer.

"It's not Dark magic." He glanced sideways and down at her.

"Let's hope not. As it is, your wand will most likely be confiscated and examined." Hermione shuddered and Kingsely pulled her against his side to hold her up.

"Under the circumstances, Hermione you must brace yourself. Only very powerful, possibly dangerous magic could block a spell like Prior Incantato. Something teetering on the edge of illegal, certainly for an under-age witch. You might be facing expulsion. If you are responsible, that is. If you are not, you should cooperate and say who is." He gave her a meaningful look.

Hermione felt light headed. She lost track of how long they had been waiting. An hour maybe.

The sound of more people apparating brought Hermione back to full awareness. In seconds Cornelius Fudge was marching out her parents back door towards them. He was flanked by several Aurors, including the one who fell down the stairs, Burley.

He stood before them, eyes boring into Hermione with suspicion.

"Miss Granger," he began, "Is this your wand?" Fudge indicated and the Auror named Burley held out her wand. Hermione had no doubt it was.

"Yes, sir."

"Very well." She glanced between Fudge and her wand, which was still being held aloft by Burley.

"Miss Granger, would you please explain what recent magic you have been performing with this wand?" Asked Auror Burley.

"Nothing since Hogwarts." He didn't believe her and his expression showed it.

"Are you saying you have not performed a single spell with this wand since you left Hogwarts last week?"

Hermione nodded.

"Very well. This wand has been tested-"

"Already?" Asked Kingsley. "Surely more-"

"We didn't need more time, Kingsley." Answered Burley. "A perfunctory examination revealed this wand has recently been performing a highly dangerous charm." Here Kingsley interrupted again.

"But not the Killing Curses and other spells used tonight to kill the Grangers and destroy their house?"

Rolling onto the balls of his feet Burley replied, looking up at Kingsley. "To whatever use this wand has been put, it has blocked the ability to get the desired reading from the Prior Incantato charm. But the charm did yield the same result each time we tried it, the blue sparks and the bang. Therefore, Miss Granger we do not hold you accountable for the murder of your parents or the destruction of this property."

Hermione sagged, relieved. Burley went on, "However, evidence at the scene suggests that whoever attacked this residence used far move destructive and illegal spells. Spells we can identify by more closely examining the scene. It is in our opinion therefore, that this unknown spell was performed at some unknown recent time by Hermione Granger."

At this time Burley turned to look at Hermione. "Hermione Granger you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your wand will now be snapped."

Hermione's world was on tilt. In slow motion she watch Burley raise her wand. She could practically feel the tension rising as her hopes for a magical future were about to be destroyed. The tension was so strong it was uncomfortable. It pulsed and spiralled inside her abdomen. Expanding and contracting like a ring around her waist just like when she did the magical exercises.

Burleys hand were poised and just like that, with a small grunt of exertion, and a crescendo of energy, he snapped her wand. The sound of it was a thunderous _BANG!_

Hermione's vinewood wand burnt up in blue sparks and in a similar fashion Hermione disappeared from sight.

**

Please review.


	12. Regret, Desperation, Callousness, Shame

**------------------------------------------------------****ASH****------------------------------------------------------**

Four weeks later. The end of January.

**------------------------------------------------------****APWBD****------------------------------------------------------**

The aged wizard Albus Dumbledore sat bent over his desk. Spread out before him was a map covered in numbers and triangulations. On his desk a copper coloured instrument whirred and ticked, it's cogs turning. Fastened to the top was a unique, cylindrical device. It was properly called a Deluminator, or Put Outer as it's inventor liked to call it.

The copper contraption tracked magical signals over a great distance and fed a magical energy into the Put Outer which would apparate Albus to locations unknown to him; another of his inventions. Albus shared this function of the Put Outer with none.

It was Albus' hope to use the device to locate Hermione Granger, who had not been seen in four weeks. The downside of the device was that it noted every magical signal within its significant reach. Several hundreds of thousands of magical signatures had been recorded. .

Thankfully Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore was a very clever wizard, just look at those calculations on the map. He had managed to narrow down the list of likely locations to under a hundred. These did not include the list of locations to which he knew Hermione had previously been.

Members of the Order of the Phoenix had already been to and were still searching these locations. They were mostly holiday destinations, the homes of relatives and any other places the Grangers might have visited. This information had been provided by their neighbours and friends, all magically induced to spill the beans.

He suddenly desired to be eating something and promptly fed himself a lemon drop.

The spiral staircase to his office sprang into motion and he waited patiently for his visitor. It was Minerva. She visited everyday hoping for news of Hermione.

"What news, Albus?" The same question each night.

Grief and guilt was deeply etched onto her face. Albus would not allow her to shoulder the blame. He thought himself a foolish old man, a foolish old man indeed for putting Hermione in this situation. He really felt his age tonight, all one hundred f*cough, splutter* years of it.

"I'm afraid not, Minnie. The tracker has been quiet. Remus, as you know, is investigating a lead in the south. I expect to hear from him tonight. Sirius Black has forsaken his own safety to join him."

Minerva rolled her eyes but made no comment. Foolish as Sirius' actions were Albus knew Minerva was restless and would join the search too if asked.

"Kingsley has been charged with locating Hermione, with Nymphadora Tonks as his assistant."

"If the Ministry believes she's de-" Minerva choked on her words. A good time to interrupt her.

"It is a precaution. The magic that combusted her wand was unknown and severely injured the hand of Auror Burley. Everyone present saw Hermione consumed by the same energy." They put two and two together and got four. It wasn't a ridiculous assumption but Albus believed in this case the answer may be five.

"But you do not believe she is dead!" Minerva cried, her voice thick.

"No, I do not. But," and this is what frightened Albus, "I cannot guarantee what state she is in."

"Will we find her, Albus?!" Minerva's desperation was palpable.

"I don't know."

**------------------------------------------------------APWBD------------------------------------------------------**

One week later. The start of February.

**------------------------------------------------------MM------------------------------------------------------**

Sunlight filtered through the tall windows of the hospital wing at Hogwarts, highlighting dust particles.

Minerva McGonagal sat, sobbing into a handkerchief in Poppy Pomfrey's office. Her wand sat on the table between twin cups of tea.

"There, there dear. Do not give up hope." Minerva looked up at Poppy through bleary eyes.

"How can I not, Poppy? Five weeks she has been missing! Five weeks and they still haven't found her! If only I-"

She couldn't finish, guilt burned her heart. She didn't want to think on it. She wanted to slap Albus for leaving her to do the protective wards. He should have done it! She wasn't nearly as powerful as Albus, not nearly as powerful at all! Her body shook with her sobs.

Poppy rubbed circles on her back. Her anguish was evaporating and her blood boiled with anger. In the background she faintly heard a door open.

"Are there any new leads?"

"No. Albus believes she's still alive, but all his leads are cold. Apparently the Aurors think she was sighted somewhere near Bristol."

"Bristol? Isn't that where those hooligans attacked a Muggle family?"

"Death Eaters, Poppy. They were Death Eater despite what the Prophet says. Ohh!" She cried. She heard Poppy sigh.

"It won't do to look to the past, Minnie. Look ahead. Put your energies in that direction."

"Yes, you're right, Poppy." She grimaced. Poppy beamed at her, mistaking it for a smile. Minerva sat up straighter and blew her nose.

She would take Poppy's advice and look to the future; to the inevitable battle in which good will triumph over evil, and she was going to enjoy doing the triumphing.

"Thank you, Poppy. I don't think I'll be needing these tonight after all." Minerva handed back her Dreamless Sleep potions.

As she walked away from Poppy's office, passing a random Hufflepuff student with ears the size of car tyres, she thought of all the reasons why certain transfiguration spells weren't to be used on humans.

She then assigned each one those spells to known Death Eaters and smiled.

**------------------------------------------------------MM------------------------------------------------------**

Some time later.

**------------------------------------------------------RHS------------------------------------------------------**

The random Hufflepuff student had left the hospital wing and, bypassing the Charms corridor, headed straight for the lavatory. Her engorged ears had been restored. Thank Merlin. The skin around her ears was a little sore from the weight of them. It took her twenty minutes in the lavatory to arrange her hair to cover the inflamed skin. Madame Pomfrey said the red would be gone soon enough. She had missed the rest of her charms lesson to change her golden up-do into soft ringlets that hung over her shoulders.

Looking at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but smile. She reached up and gently touched the skin behind her ears. It was very sensitive. She frowned.

"This is what you get for helping a Gryffindor, Penny." She said to her reflection.

Behind her a toilet flushed and out walked a stunningly beautiful girl about the same age, her best friend Laura.

"Hey, Penny. Who're you talking about?"

Penny rolled her eyes and looked at Laura through the mirror. "Neville Longbottom." They chuckled.

"Ah, why'd I even ask?" It was a running gag between Penny, Laura and other students to use Neville Longbottom's name as a scapegoat for any number of reasons. Some people didn't like it, but they just didn't get it, she thought.

Laura came and stood beside Penny and inspected her ears. "Madame Pomfrey did a good job. The redness is almost gone." Penny internally rolled her eyes. Laura wanted to be a Healer and always had to give her own opinion. Penny suddenly remembered something and rushed to tell Laura.

"McGonagal was there when I came in. She looked like she'd been crying again over that Muggleborn Granger."

"Again?! Is that all she does anymore?" Laura's face twisted in disgust.

"Seems to be. Anyway, I got there and heard them talking-"

"With your big ears?" Laura, tact is not thy name.

"Can I finish?"

"Sorry." She looked appropriately contrite enough to satisfy Penny's sensitivities.

"Anyway, apparently there's more to the situation the the Prophet reported. The way old Tabbycat said it, it was like there's much more to it."

"Like what?" Laura sounded more anxious than Penny thought she would.

"Sounded like McGonagal thought she might have been there when those Muggles were attacked in Bristol. She said Dumbledore had evidence she was there." She might have been stretching the truth a little, but there was no time to take it back. "And they think Death Eaters were involved."

Penny thought she heard a gasp.

"Death Eaters!? Don't be ridiculous, Penny. They haven't been around for years." Laura looked scared.

"Whatever. I don't know. Anyway, it's almost dinner, you coming?" Asked Penny.

"You go ahead. I'll see you there."

"Okay. Loves you."

"Loves you."

Penny left.

**------------------------------------------------------RHS------------------------------------------------------**

Five minutes later.

**-------------------------------------------------------LP------------------------------------------------------**

As soon as Penny was out of sight Laura made for a cubicle where she sat and took out a well worn parchment book. It looked like any other parchment book but it secretly held the magical discussion forum set up for members of the 'I Heart Hermione' club. It was a group of peers who admired Hermione's bravery and skill with her wand.

**I Heart Hermione**

_|Wednesday, February 5, 5.00PM|_

_O-M-G! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!!!!!_

_Apparently, Hermione R.I.P, might still be alive, AND, in league with DEATH EATERS!_

_I, MistressMione, have it on GOOD authority that Dumbles has evidence she was at the scene of the Muggle attack in Bristol last week!_

_Someone, I can't say who, thinks it might have been her initiation into the Death Eaters !!_

_I'm not saying this is true, coz I don't say things unless I mean them, but just THINK about all the times she fought Potter (stinks) and won! She must be super-freaking-powerful if even the DEs don't care she Muggleborn._

_Could her friend's betrayal have sent Hermione into the arms of the Death Eaters?_

_Someone reply before I die!_

_Quilled by MistressMione_

_Leave a comment_

No replies had appeared under her message so she decided to go to dinner and check back again later. She was sure this would cause an uproar. She was so excited!

She re-read the last sentence she wrote aloud before leaving for the Great Hall and dinner.

**------------------------------------------------------LP------------------------------------------------------**

Now.

**------------------------------------------------------GW------------------------------------------------------**

Ginny Weasley sat in the lavatory cubicle next to Laura Pomme. She had over heard the entire conversation and felt her heart breaking.

If Hermione was dead she knew she could never forgive herself. Would Ron or Harry forgive her too? They were ready to give Hermione the benefit of the doubt a long time ago but only at her own selfish insistence did they concede. And now Hermione could be dead because of it! Her parents already were! Bile rose in her throat and she let it all out into the toilet bowl.

Though her stomach felt lighter her heart weighed heavier then ever. What had she done?

**------------------------------------------------------GW------------------------------------------------------**

--

Please review.

A/N - So, obviously this chapter broke from tradition a bit to explore some of the reactions her disappearance is causing in other characters from their POVs. I wanted each character to pass the story along until it got to either Harry, Ron or Ginny. As it did here. I hope you enjoyed. I'd love to get some feedback about the chapters. Has there been any confusion etc.? Let me know so I can improve the story.


	13. Cat and

**------------------BL-----------------**

Under the cover of stars the woman appeared as if by magic in the quiet and lonely thoroughfare. A cold wind rustled brown leaves along the side of the brick fence bordering the footpath. In the distance dogs were barking, all around her muggle families ate dinner together and put their offspring to bed.

Bellatrix Lestrange's lip curled in disgust. Her fingers teased her wand as she considered the fun she could have in this neighbourhood. As quickly as the thoughts came she reminded herself of her mission, her extremities quivered with excitement at the prospect.

Bellatrix ached to be by the Dark Lord's side, just thinking of him sent a shiver up her spine and she closed her eyes to savour the sensation. Just as suddenly as before she snapped out of it.

Her master had charged her with the task of retrieving the mudblood, Granger. He deemed it important. Her brother-in-law's recount of the events the night he killed her filthy muggle parents had intrigued the Dark Lord. A mudblood apparating wandlessly sounded preposterous to her, but she would do anything the Dark Lord wished.

This was her chance to prove herself once again; to stand out above the rest, especially Severus, and have him look upon her with approval. The sooner she caught Hermione Granger the sooner she'd stand by the Dark Lord's side. A tear silently escaped her at that joyous thought.

She swung her wand in a wide arch shooting purple sparks out. Hundreds of tiny rice-size balls of light surrounded her body and one by one fizzled out until one sizzling light remained. It was the size of a grain of rice, and it quickly zoomed straight up into the air.

Bellatrix grinned from ear to ear, her face the picture of madness. She raised her wand and, leaving behind a tail of black smoke, flew into the air after it.

**-------------------HG-------------------**

The doors to the Billington and Son shoe factory exploded of it's hinges and crashed into some expensive looking machinery. Seconds later Hermione Granger ran through the opening like the hounds of hell themselves were hot on her heels.

The factory was large and the floor was laid out with conveyor belts and bulky iron machinery. Hermione hid behind a spherical machine and listened. Bellatrix Lestrange had been following her now across several counties, without rest for days. It occurred to her that there must have been a break out from Azkaban prison and that left her desperately wanting to know just what was going on in the wizarding world.

In the distance she heard the insane cackling of her pursuer. "Hermione! Hermione! Hiding in the factory." The rhyming drove Hermione mental, Bellatrix was committed to singing. She had no doubt the Dementors had sucked up all Bellatrix's sanity.

Hermione crouched down and peaked under the machine to see worn leather shoes in the door way. Bellatrix was tapping her foot. From what she could see Bellatrix was in desperate need of a razor.

The foot stopped tapping and Bellatrix shifted her weight. "It's okay, Hermione, really. I understand you're nervousness. Meeting the Dark Lord is a heart pumping experience. If it will make you feel better, I'll tell you all about my first time. I was a lot younger back then and he had so much presence." Bellatrix has drawn out the 'so', Hermione wanted to gag but dared not move.

"I showed him I could be better than the boys. The things I would do for him." Hermione felt sick. "Do you know how long muggles survive while their bones are shattered inch by inch?"

Hermione closed her eyes and cleared her mind, letting go of her fear.

"I know where you're hiding, you know." Hermione's eyes snapped open as metal ground against metal and the giant iron door sailed back to it's rightful place in the wall at a terrifying speed. Bellatrix screamed out a spell and for a second the factory filled with light. Hot sparks landed on Hermione's hand and she gasped and yanked her arm away.

In the next second the machine behind which Hermione hid exploded throwing her bodily through the air. She landed with a searing pain in her chest on a conveyor belt across the room. Every machine in the factory came to life and Hermione felt herself carried along the work line. She took gaping lung fulls of air as she fought to stay conscious over the pain.

"I see why the Dark Lord wants you." Hermione could not see Bellatrix but she sounded extremely close. "_Petrificus totalus." _Hermione felt her limbs snap to her sides and freeze up. She suddenly felt light and was levitated off the conveyor belt, her body rotating through the air until she could see Bellatrix. In this position they were almost standing in front of each other, except Hermione's feet were inches above the ground.

"How I shall be rewarded." Bellatrix whispered with pleasureful moan, wide-eyed. Her wand was pointed directly at Hermione's heart. Bellatrix stepped forward and gently ran her hand down the side of Hermione's face, her mouth closer than Hermione ever wanted it to be. Fury briefly replaced Bellatrix's jubilant expression. Her hand twitched, she looked like she was restraining herself.

"You could have made this easier for yourself. _Episkey." _With a painful crunch Hermione's ribs snapped back into place and the pain disappeared immediately.

She was smart enough to know Voldemort must want her unharmed rather than believe Bellatrix capable of any kind of mercy. Fortunately this was exactly the kind of opening she needed. Calling up all the mental focus she could she concentrated on apparating away. She could feel the pulse of the energy in her abdomen crescendo and suddenly falter.

"Oh, you didn't think I'd make the same mistake twice, did you?" Hermione realised Bellatrix must have cast an anti-apparation spell. She doubted the field of the spell went too far. Bellatrix didn't have enough time to set it up, so it could only be within a short distance of where they currently stood.

With horror she watched Bellatrix press the tip of her wand against the Dark Mark tattooed on her forearm. Her heart raced, she was terrified. Within the minute the sound of apparating, like fire crackers, reached her ears. Bellatrix hurried to stand in front of Hermione facing the doorway, Hermione could not see her face but it wasn't hard to guess what it looked like.

Footsteps echoed throughout the factory, Hermione was panicking.

Voldemort had arrived.

–

Please review.


	14. Mouse

Hermione wished she could close her eyes, it would make it so much easier to focus, but the Full Body Bind hex had frozen her in place. Unable to shout or move Hermione struggled to concentrate. She could hear people gathered just outside the factory; knew Voldemort was just outside.

With renewed urgency Hermione focussed on dissolving the Body Bind hex that immobilised her. A thrumming pressure rippled in her navel. She felt a heat around her hands and head.

While on the run Hermione had become increasingly aware of the magical energy moving through her body. And with trial and error she had slowly gained a small amount of control, being able to perform some magic. She also surmised that the Ministry could not Trace her as an underage witch, as they could when she had a wand.

Hermione had assumed the Ministry officials had confiscated her secret spell book from her house. Without the guidance of the book, _Principles of Wand Craft: Secrets Your Enemy Forgot, _Hermione wasn't certain what the new phenomenon meant. Was being able to perform wandless magic the ultimate goal? Or was she merely on a path to self-combustion?

Feeling the energy spiralling from her belly to her head, Hermione concentrated on holding one thought in her mind, _finite._

Pressure and warmth slowly built in the front of her mind as she focussed; thinking on the word _finite_ with all the strength she could muster. She felt the magical energy grow very hot around her hands, and then it melted away. A shiver ran up her spine and Hermione fell the few inches to the ground, landing as silently as a feather.

At the same time Voldemort's tall, thin frame moved through the doorway. He surveyed the scene with cold, red eyes. "Ah, Bella," he said, with what sounded like pleasure. In front of her Bellatrix squeaked in what Hermione was sure was a love sick way.

From this distance his face was terrifying, his skin was dealthy pale and where his nose should be were serpent-like slits. Hermione knew she was out of time. Making a split second decision Hermione clenched her fist; felt the heat grow in her hand. With satisfaction she heard a grunt from Bellatrix, whose knees suddenly pulled up to her chest, where she floated, suspended in the air for less than a fraction of a second, before shooting towards Voldemort like a cannon ball.

Quick as a snake Voldemort threw his wand out and caught Bellatrix in the air then sent her body flying out of the way. That was all the distraction Hermione needed. Feeling the energy pulse strongly within her, she reached out with it and the platform above Voldemort came crashing down.

Voldemort twisted and was vanished in a swish of robes. Hermione did not miss the significance of the move and with a twist of her own she vanished with a sizzling crackle of blue sparks.

–

Hermione appeared in a shower of sparks in run down room that appeared to be slanting unevenly. She ran to the bed and crawled under the covers, body trembling, panting hard. All she could hear was the blood rushing past her ears.

She had been in this room before with Harry and Ron in their third year. The Shrieking Shack was once used to house Remus Lupin during the full moon when he'd become a werewolf.

Hermione had been using it more and more these past weeks. She knew it wasn't safe but as time wore on she wished more and more to be back at Hogwarts; the only place safe from the terrors seeking her out. Her body was trembling. With effort she forced herself to reflect on everything logically.

She couldn't go to the Burrow, not with Bellatrix, and now Voldemort, after her. Even if she was there only long enough to Floo to Hogwarts, whatever Tracing spell Bellatrix was using would bring them to the Burrow. Cold dread filled her at the thought of what might happen to the Weasleys. She resolved never to go there.

She felt so alone and isolated. The Shrieking Shack was the only place she could come to for rest, being this close to Dumbledore provided some measure of comfort. As if the place cast some kind of spell over her. Anywhere else seemed too far away and unsafe.

Hermione thought back to the night she found her parents dead. She knew that Lucius Malfoy had seen her accidental magical apparate her out of harms way.

She knew Voldemort's first interest in her was to weaken Harry Potter. Kill his friend, cut him off, make him feel alone. Without his friends Harry would be an easier target. Ironic, thought Hermione. In hindsight she couldn't help but wonder how much Dumbledore had anticipated.

She believed Voldemort had issued an order for her capture only after he learned of her wandless ability from Malfoy.

With her being so alone and unprotected she supposed she would be seen as easy pickings. Luck had been on her side tonight, she held no misunderstandings about it. She knew Voldemort would not underestimate her if their paths crossed again.

Hermione trembled uncontrollably, tears wetting her face under the blankets. She had acted with a mixture of instinct and logic tonight. Logic and rational thought, two things that defined her, were of no use when she had to think so quickly. It was just like Harry talked about in their D.A. meetings.

Sobbing, she wondered how Harry dealt with this terror each year. She had more insight now into how brave he really was. He had actually dueled Voldemort the summer before, after seeing a friend murdered. She resolved to trust her instincts more, they had saved her life tonight.

Hermione cringed at how petty she had been to hold a grudge against her friends. With Death Eaters out destroying families; murdering innocents, it seemed ridiculous to hold onto her grudge. She could understand how it looked from her friend's perspective to find her with Draco; flushed, hair ruffled and blouse undone. Their reaction would be expected, she herself was jealous when it came to Ron sometimes. It still hurt her that they had though.

Rolling over she punched her pillow in frustration and considered running up to the castle then and there. But she couldn't, she had been expelled. The Minister for Magic himself had been there when her wand was snapped. Umbridge would likely catch her the moment she stepped foot in Hogwarts.

Her thoughts continued in this fashion until exhaustion eventually overcame her and she fell out of consciousness.

* * *

**Author's note: **Thank you to everyone for sticking with this story of the last five years!


	15. A New Hope

**A.N.** at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Hermione emerged from unconsciousness rather suddenly. She felt oddly afraid as she tried to find what had disturbed her. She listened hard, but all she could hear was her breathing and her heart thumping against her ribs.

Erring on the side of caution Hermione quickly pulled herself into a low crouch on her bed. Mad-Eye Moody's mantra – _constant vigilance –_ echoing in her memory. Rallying her wits Hermione focussed on identifying any signs of an intruder.

With a sinking feeling Hermione realised she could hear movement downstairs. Crawling to the end of the bed Hermione made to get up when a light flew through the window. Hermione lost her balance and fell sideways onto the floor. The light was small and purple, and in seconds it had settled above her head, pulsing lightly.

Dread threatened to consume Hermione but with effort she steeled her will. Moving quietly Hermione made for the door when movement outside drew her attention. Hermione threw herself against the wall, concealing herself in the curtains and cautiously peeked out through the window.

At the gate, illuminated by wandlight, stood a dark figure with wild and bushy hair. Hermione recognised Bellatrix, who was waving her wand through the air above the gate. With rising panic Hermione wandered who was inside the house if Bellatrix was outside.

The sound of fabric shifting behind her snapped Hermione to attention. In the doorwar stood a figure pointing a wand directly at Hermione. Narcissa pressed a trembling finger to her lips. She looked dishevelled, her sleek blonde locks framing her face.

Narcissa lowered her wand and crossed the room quickly and quietly, taking up an identical position opposite Hermione. "Bella," Narcissa gasped.

Hermione could see Bellatrix take a step back from the gate and look up at the Shrieking Shack. Narcissa and Hermione moved to hide at the same time. Flattening themselved against the wall.

"She can't cross into the yard. It's been warded," whispered Hermione. It wasn't a question but Narcissa, regarding Hermione with an unreadble expression, gave a small nod.

"Dumbledore. He's helping you, isn't he? Hiding you hear where you have access to the school through the secret passageway."

Narcissa raised her eyebrows slightly before whispering, "Yes."

"But then you must have a way of contacting Dumbledore. Communicating with him."

"Downstairs. There's a portrait, he delivers messages to Professor Dumbledore."

Outside Bellatrix stood with her arms over her chest. Hermione imagined she was glaring up at the window.

"She hasn't summoned him yet," said Hermione.

"She wouldn't summon the Dark Lord without being absolutely sure you are here."

Hermione was painfully aware of the purple beed of light floating above her head. Closing her eyes Hermione focussed on the pulsing light, "finite incantatem," she thought. The light flickered. Outside Bellatrix shifted. Hermione repeated the incantation in her mind, and heard it echo in the bedroom.

The light flickered and died. Narcissa lowered her wand, it was pointed at the spot above Hermione's head.

"Thank you," said Hermione. Narcissa nodded.

Outside Bellatrix spun on the spot and vanished.

"Come. We should contact Professor Dumbledore." Narcissa strode from the room without waiting for Hermione.

Hermione followed down the rickety stair case. They moved into the sitting room, and there, on the wall as if it had always been there, hung a portrait of an old wizard, who stood quickly as they approached.

Narcissa spoke to him in urgent whispers. "You must speak to Professor Dumbledore at once. Tell him my sister Bellatrix was here searching for the Granger girl. Tell him she's here now," she cast her eyes over Hermione, "and in some distress. He must come! Tell him now! Go! Quickly!" The old wizard hurried out of the frame.

"It's not safe here anymore." Narcissa nervously paced the room, muttering to herself. She'd pace to the window, ringing her hands together, then back to the portrait. It felt like 10 minutes had past, but in reality it was less than a minute before the wizard ran back into his frame and declared that Dumbledore was on his way.

Hermione sagged into an arm chair with relief. Dumbledore was coming. The only person Voldemort feared would be here in several minutes. Hermione would be safe. Hermione imagined herself throwing herself into his arms the moment he emerged from the passageway. Slightly hysterically she imagined hiding under his robes forever.

Hermione shook with the after effects of adrenaline.

Narcissa fell heavily into a chair beside Hermione. She looked tired and unkempt. Even in hiding Narcissa retained an air of sophistication.

"Why are here? How did you come to be here? I thought you didn't want Dumbledore's help anymore," asked Hermione.

Narcissa took so long to reply Hermione thought she was deliberately ignoring her.

"I wasn't going to. I had chosen to remain with my husband and bide my time. I knew there was no way to convince my husband to flee the Death Eaters, indeed he would not – could not. The Dark Lord would find him, that was certain. I decided to stay until it would be safe to leave with both my husband and my son. But then -" She stared at Hermione intensely. "The Dark Lord gave Lucius a mission …" Narcissa gestured at Hermione, staring at the portrait who didn't try to conceal his interest.

Malfoy had been ordered to kill Hermione and her parents. She knew this is what Narcissa did not say. Anger and grief warred in Hermione. She clenched her fists to keep still. What she wanted was information right now.

"And?" She ground out through clenched teeth.

"After the failed assassination Lucius sent word to me – we have our own way of communicating - before he reported to the Dark Lord. He knew he would be punished for failing to …" She looked at Hermione somewhat defiantly, "... to kill you. Failing the Dark Lord would change everything. Life would become... I was prepared for this scenario, I sent word to Draco at Hogwarts, and I was gone before Lucius returned. I came straight here to the Shrieking Shack. Dumbledore found me shortly after. He's moved me around from place to place while his Order of the Phoenix prepare a safe house. I stay here only a day at a time, at most, when Dumbledore feels it necessary." Her lips curled, and somewhere in Hermione she was happy that Narcissa was having a rough time of it.

"And I guess I owe you and your friends my gratitude."

"My friends? I did not break the vow. My friends didn't know." Hermione suddenly thought of Fred and George, but she was sure they wouldn't go out of their way to help Narcissa.

"I suppose you wouldn't know. Some time after your disappearance Draco was approached by some of your friends, Harry Potter and some Weasley children. They _convinced_ Draco to go to Dumbledore and accept his help." Hermione imagined they probably gave Draco no other choice. "It took a few weeks of planning, but preparations were soon made. At all times I was to be prepared to escape. I was to come to the Shrieking Shack first, send word to Dumbledore via this portrait, and wait. He's moved me around the country, never staying anywhere more then a two days."

"But how? How did you make all these arrangements? Surely, Umbridge -"

"Oh yes, that woman certainly made things more complicated. Again it was your friends who made the suggestion. Professor Dumbledore duplicated my broach twice and cast a Protean charm on it. He and Draco could send me messages and they would appear around the inscription on the back. It was rather genius actually. Your friends led me to believe that I have you to thank for this idea."

Hermione blushed despite herself. Her heart was soaring, she wiped a tear from her eye. Her friends could not hate her if they had taken over secret mission. "Yes, I'm familiar with the Protean charm. I -"

Hermione's voice was cut off as the room filled with a loud noise, as if a strong gale was blowing through the house. Yet no dust stirred. Hermione shrieked as the shack was rocked and a loud crack of thunder sounded over her head.

Narcissa flew to the window. "I see five of them. But they're all wearing their masks, except Bella." Hermione silently mouthed, "Bella", in disgust.

"The passageway!"

Narcissa ran past Hermione and grabbed her hand. But Hermione knew she could not follow. There wasn't enough time. Hermione wrenched her hand from Narcissas' grip. "Go."

"Miss Granger, you must come with me. You are no match for five Death Eaters! Don't be foolish child!"

_Crack!_

"I can't. Don't you see!? They're looking for me, not you. If they find us together - Think about Draco." Narcissa reared back and stared at Hermione. She knew Narcissa was catching up. "They'll collapse the tunnel and bury us. I have to let them see me, and only me."

Narcissa's expression softened and she suddenly looked more human. "You – I- Be careful." Narcissa disappeared into the tunnel.

Hermione watched the empty hole of the secret passageway into Hogwarts. "Defodio." She was filled with warmth as the magic channeled out of her. The opening to the passage caved in.

A crackling sound, like electricity, sizzled. Hermione knew the wards had fallen. Hermione turned to face the door. "Confringo." The front door and a sizable chunk of the front wall exploded with a ferocity that shocked Hermione.

Through the dust Hermione saw two of the Death Eaters had been thrown off their feet. Bellatrix regained her footing quickly and threw a hex at Hermione. Hermione had anticipated it, but her shield exploded, and the force of the collision swept Hermione and Bellatrix off their feet.

Hermione twisted in the air and with a shower of sparks was gone.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I'm back after a two year hiatus, and with a new author name - powerpumpkin. I was prompted to re-read my reviews after I shared my stories with a friend and have now decided to finish this story! I'm very excited and have the rest of Hermione's journey mapped out. I hope my subscribers will still enjoy this tale after so long, and I look forward to new readers! I promise to be more interactive, so hit me up with a review!

I will also be going through and editing my previous chapters. Most of them where written in the middle of the night, which seems to be the only time I can write, so there are a lot of typos throughout the chapters. I also can't help but re-write certain portions in order to improve the writing style and language.


	16. Finite

Pain exploded across Hermione's back as she hit the ground with greater force than she expected. Light and colours swirled around her as she rolled painfully across the ground. Hermione, gratefully, felt her momentum slowing when suddenly the ground opened up swallowing her hole.

Hermione heard distant shouts as she fell through the air. Forcing her eyes open she shrieked, "Aresto momentum!"

The spell barely slowed Hermione enough to take a deep breath before she plunged into ice-cold water. Kicking as hard as she could Hermione broke the surface. Her teeth chattered loudly as she gasped for air. The cold water stung as she kicked to keep herself afloat.

Hermione was in the sea. Small waves slapped her in the face. A tall narrow jetty emerged from the sea above her. Curious and concerned faces peered down at her from the banisters. A man was already climbing down a ladder and holding out his hand to Hermione. "Over here miss! Come on, up you get."

She kicked her way towards him, cover stories whirring through her head. "Oh, th-thank you," Hermione gasped.

Strong arms pulled her up onto the ladder and she followed the man up the worn steps to the jetty. The man was handsome and Hermione thought he must be about Professor Lupin's age. A young boy stood closely behind the man and stared silently at Hermione.

"You gave us all quite a scare. Poor thing. Tripped, didn't you?"

"Thank you! Yes, I must have tripped. Oh, gosh it was a long way down, wasn't it?" Hermione's eye scanned the area as she spoke.

She wondered if the man really believed she tripped, or was he just convincing himself that he hadn't just seen a teenage girl appear out of thin air. The boy glanced to the edge of the jetty before he looked at Hermione curiously.

Taking a shuddering breath Hermione tried to pull her freezing clothes away from where they clung to her body. Looking along the beach Hermione strained her ears for the telltale sound of apparation.

She could not allow herself time to rest. She needed to be away from these muggles as soon as possible.

"Where did you come from?" The boy's question drew her attention back to him. Affecting a casual air Hermione pointed back behind the sand dunes. She knew where she was, of course: Braunton Burrows in Devon. She visited here with her family as a child.

"Thank you so much for your h-help, but I really have to go. I have a change of clothes in my car, back up in the sand dunes." Hermione could see the man was about to argue, perhaps offer some more kindness, but Hermione couldn't bear these muggles being caught in the crossfire if Bellatrix were to show up.

Clenching her teeth to stop the chattering, Hermione felt warmth spread to her fingertips, and focusing on the jetty she said, "Repello Muggletum!"

The man looked as if he suddenly remembered something, and apologizing to Hermione, hurriedly packed his fishing gear up and pulled his son back down the jetty. Though he was pulled in the opposite direction the boy followed Hermione with his eyes until he was out of sight. When the other fisherman disappeared behind a sand dune Hermione spun and apparated away.

* * *

Hermione didn't stop to rest until the sun began to set. She apparated from place to place, always somewhere she had previously been with her family. She took refuge in bushes and behind trees, staying long enough to catch her breath before apparating away again. By mid-day she changed tactics and apparated from horizon to horizon, hill to valley, visiting new places that couldn't be traced to her past.

At last she came to rest in the cave Sirius Black took refuge in the year before, when he chose to risk his safety and move closer to Hogwarts to be near Harry as he competed in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

As soon as she appeared Hermione summoned all her strength and pushed it into a repelling spell, hoping it would keep Bellatrix's homing spell at bay. Knowing it would likely not be the case, but being beyond exhaustion, Hermione got to work gouging out a hole in the side of the cave, and casting transfiguration spells on the rocks to disguise the hole.

She cast the only three warding spells she knew at the cave's entrance.

Inspecting the hole she dug out for herself, Hermione heaved a great sigh and sluggishly made her way to the entrance of the cave. There was an outcrop of rock that looked like a great place to sit while she watched the sun set.

Looking over the tops of the trees Hermione could see no sign of Hogwarts from her vantage point. However she knew where it was. Shaking unwanted, gloomy thoughts out of her head, Hermione closed her eyes. She was filled with a profound sadness. Her tears did not come and she wondered if there were no more left. She felt beyond grief and fear. The ghost of a long childhood memory whispered across her consciousness, there was a time for everything, for war and peace, words and actions.

Hermione turned her head towards Hogwarts and uttered, "Help me."

* * *

Hermione didn't know how long she slept that night in the cave hidden behind every protection and concealment spell she knew. She didn't know what time it was as she stood on the outcrop of rock in front of the cave and cast her eyes across the green landscape. All she knew was that she wasn't going to run anymore.

Turning, Hermione swiped her hand towards the mouth of the cave and said, "Finite."

Hermione looked back towards where she knew Hogwarts stood, hidden behind the mountain, as she did the night before. Piecing the castles stone walls with her will, she cried, "Accio Firebolt!"

* * *

**Author's note:** I know this was a shorter chapter, but it wasn't the shortest, so there. I'm writing Hermione as not knowing many warding spells as she did in book 7 as I believe she researched those warding spells in preparation of being on the run for the year while they searched for the Horcruxes.


End file.
